


El deseo del demonio (Nero y tu)

by Lizz_Bloom



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Un poco de Dante/Reader
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Bloom/pseuds/Lizz_Bloom
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si la hija de Mundus intentara sellar el inframundo con la ayuda de los descendientes de Sparda?





	1. Chapter 1

Vergil alza la mirada para ver el gran anuncio frente a el "Devil May Cry"

-Nada mal- me escucha decir, su boca forma una mueca y puedo ver como empieza a alejarse, caminando hasta llegar a las escaleras del lugar. Vergil toca la puerta como cualquier otra persona normal. La tensión puede sentirse en el ambiente, su mano reposando sobre la empuñadura de Yamato, la mirada fija en la puerta y los labios rectos intentando ocultar cualquier expresión. La puerta de madera se abre, revelando a un sujeto de cabello blanco, chaqueta roja y sonrisa coqueta idéntico a Vergil. Veo como la sonrisa desaparece inmediatamente de su rostro mientras contemplo la imagen ante mi con asombro, los dos descendientes de Sparda, parados uno frente a otro intentando no matarse, camino un poco para acercarme a ellos cuando escucho una voz femenina, mis ojos se mueven intentando descubrir de quien se trata y una mujer rubia aparece en el interior de la habitación, tiene un gran parecido a la madre de Vergil y empiezo a preguntarte si en ese lugar también encontrare una replica mia, un gemelo perdido o algo que se le parezca, dada la situación actual

-Disculpa si no nos hemos vestido para la fiesta, a mi defensa puedo decir que no esperaba verte aquí- dice el hombre de rojo con sarcasmo, sus ojos azules encontrandose con los mios por un segundo

-No hay tiempo para tonterías Dante- replica Vergil, con ese tono de seriedad y arrogancia que lo caracteriza

\- ¿Y cuándo lo hay? - pregunta el hombre, al mismo instante que Vergil atraviesa el umbral de la puerta, luego el tal Dante me mira de nuevo y sonríe

\- ¿Vienes con él? - me pregunta, bajo la mirada y subo los escalones 

-Algo así- le digo soltando un suspiro, entrando al interior de la oficina. 

Lo primero que observo es el aspecto rustico del lugar, las paredes golpeadas, los muebles arañados y maltratados. Vergil me ha platicado muy poco de su hermano, pero en base a mi experiencia puedo asegurar que no se llevan nada bien

-Entonces- dice Dante - ¿a qué has venido? - Vergil se pasea por el lugar, dando una rápida mirada al interior, se detiene en un montón de libros viejos cubiertos de polvo 

-Veo que no tienes interés por la lectura, hermano- ruedo los ojos por la dramática situación que estoy presenciando, parece que a los hijos de Sparda les encanta llevar las cosas al extremo

-No es exactamente mi fuerte- contesta Dante encogiendo los hombros -te hice una pregunta Vergil- le recuerda, el hombre de chaqueta azul voltea a verlo, se acerca un poco y le dice

-Necesito tu ayuda para sellar el inframundo- Dante sonríe mientras yo lo observo, entonces sus ojos se cruzan con los mios y veo como arquea una ceja

-¿Asi que has traído a esta bella dama para convencerme?- le sostengo la mirada, mi boca se curva en una sonrisa mientras le respondo

-Soy la hija de Mundus, pero si prefieres llamarme bella dama, no tengo ningún problema- Dante frunce el ceño -apuesto que saber quien es mi padre no ha sido de tu agrado- la mujer rubia se acerca a él para susurrarle algo que no logro escuchar 

\- ¿Y si Mundus es tu padre porque querrías sellar el inframundo? - cuestiona Dante

-Lo entenderás cuando sepas quien es mi madre, pero eso será otro día pues parece que tenemos mas visitas- entonces las cosas suceden demasiado rápido, el cuerpo de Dante se tensa, sus ojos se clavan en la puerta y puedo ver lo mucho que desea que esta no se abra, la reacción de Vergil es prácticamente similar, se que se trata de alguien con sangre demoniaca y me pregunto quien será el individuo que provoca ese tipo de reacción en los hijos de Sparda. Obtengo la respuesta casi de inmediato, cuando tras la puerta aparece un joven de unos veintitantos años, cabello blanco y ojos azules. Es atractivo como los otros dos hombres en la habitación, pero la manera en que ve a Vergil y luego a mi, me deja claro lo mucho que le desagrada la visita

-El es Nero- dice Dante recargando un brazo en los hombros del joven -supongo que eso ya lo sabes Vergil- entonces todo hace clic mientras mi memoria viaja al momento en que mi padre me conto la historia de los hijos de Sparda, cuando aún era una niña y no comprendía su odio hacia los humanos, hacia la mezcla de sangre demoniaca con otras razas, vaya ironía saber cómo había sido concebida. 

Nero era el hijo de Vergil, aunque nadie en esa habitación pareciera tener ganas de aceptarlo -bueno, ahora que estamos todos juntos, ¿Por qué no nos ponemos cómodos y ordenamos una pizza?- bromea Dante, sentandose en una silla tras el escritorio y dejando caer sus largas piernas sobre el.


	2. 2

La noche a caído sobre la ciudad.

Vergil y Dante siguen discutiendo en la planta baja, escucho sus murmuros cuando alguno de los dos reprime al otro. Han vivido tanto tiempo separados que se han olvidado por completo como convivir en paz. Yo estoy en la habitación de Dante duchándome cuando escucho a alguien abrir la puerta de la recamara, salgo de la ducha cubriendo mi cuerpo con una toalla que Trish me ha dado antes de irse. 

Veo a Dante sentado en la orilla de la cama hundido en sus pensamientos, me acerco con cuidado haciendo el menor ruido posible, probablemente ni siquiera recuerda que me ha ofrecido su habitación para pasar la noche.

Dante es atractivo de muchas maneras, tiene la espalda ancha, los músculos trabajados, esa sonrisa coqueta y unos ojos que te atraviesan el alma, no tengo duda alguna que debe ser todo un Don Juan con las mujeres. Apenas lo conozco y empiezo a notar la irresistible aura del cazador de demonios. Dante puede parecerse físicamente a Vergil, pero los dos tienen personalidades muy diferentes. Pongo mi mano sobre su hombro y veo como se estremece, entonces su mirada triste choca con la mía, sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo y se da cuenta que solo llevo puesta una toalla 

-lo siento linda me olvide que estabas aquí- se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta

-no te vayas- le digo, pero las palabras salen demasiado tarde de mi boca. Dante ya ha cerrado la puerta. 

Observo a mi alrededor, un montón de ropa tirada en el suelo, una colección de armas y una fotografía de su madre con la imagen borrosa. Me visto y salgo de la oficina. Necesito un poco de aire fresco antes de irme a dormir. Me recargo en la pared de concreto, saco un cigarrillo y lo enciendo, pero Vergil lo tira con un rápido movimiento, ni siquiera lo eh escuchado acercarse 

-los vicios humanos son una verdadera pérdida de tiempo- me dice

-apenas tengo diecinueve años- replico -se supone que debería hacer un montón de tonterías antes de madurar y volverme una mujer adulta amargada- Vergil me mira con severidad, como si quisiera asesinarme 

-Eres un demonio, no una humana-

-soy mitad demonio- lo corrijo notando la desesperación en su rostro. La puerta se abre y Nero sale dedicándonos apenas una mirada, lleva la capucha puesta y camina en dirección contraria dándonos la espalda

-deberías acompañarlo- le digo a Vergil, el esquiva la mirada 

-no eh venido a fortalecer vínculos familiares, no tengo interés alguno en hacerlo- contesta antes de volver al interior de la oficina. Observo el cigarrillo en el suelo, la punta ya se ha apagado por completo, aun así, lo piso con la suela de mi bota y comienzo caminar entre la oscuridad.

Cuando era niña solía escuchar historias terroríficas acerca de los demonios, seres consumidos por la lujuria, el egoísmo y el poder. Nunca supe que la sangre de esos seres corría por mis venas hasta el día en que mi madre murió, pasé de vivir en un lugar celestial a un sitio decadente lleno de oscuridad, lava y construcciones de estilos antiguos. Las cadenas, los gritos de agonía y murmuros inundaron mis oídos y de pronto, la figura de lo que entonces confundí con un ángel se presentó ante mí, silenciando todo a mi alrededor 

-Hija mía- hablo el ser corpulento, de dimensiones desproporcionadas -por fin has llegado a tu reino, por fin te tengo bajo mi protección- estaba asustada porque no conocía el mundo a mi alrededor y por qué era la primera vez en diez años que escuchaba a mi padre.

Cuando regresó a Devil May Cry, veo el anuncio parpadeando, Trish y Dante platican fuera de la oficina, es casi media noche y no tengo sueño, pero tampoco puedo acercarme y platicar con ellos como si fuera lo más normal

-Buenas noches- les digo, Dante me mira y sonríe 

-Buenas noches- contesta Trish contemplando de reojo a Dante

\- ¿pasa algo? - pregunto intentando comprender por qué los dos parecen estar riéndose, entonces Trish apunta hacia el otro lado de la calle, junto a una camioneta esta una pareja intercambiando besos fugases y caricias bastante reservadas para lo que se acostumbra ver en el infierno 

-ese es mi sobrino y su chica- dice Dante intentando contener la risa, Trish me mira y luego sonríe

-a Dante le gusta molestar al niño- 

\- ¿niño? - pregunto arqueando la ceja -tiene como veintitantos ¿no? - 

-veinte- aclara Dante -por eso sigue siendo un niño, igual que tu- me dice, puedo distinguir la incomodidad en su rostro mientras pronuncia esas palabras, la sonrisa coqueta se ha desvanecido de su rostro, estoy a punto de responderle cuando decido que lo mejor es irme a dormir

-Hasta mañana- les digo -suerte con eso de espiar al chico- alcanzo a escuchar como Trish suelta una carcajada y se recarga en el hombro de Dante, a quien no parece molestarle en absoluto el último movimiento de la rubia.

Me recuesto sobre la cama, el perfume de Dante está impregnado en cada espacio de su habitación haciendo difícil conciliar el sueño, aun así, cierro los ojos y al cabo de unos minutos me quedo dormida.

Sueño con mi padre torturando a mi madre encadenada, con las alas rotas y el rostro ensangrentado suplicándole que me deje vivir.

Despierto con la respiración agitada cubierta en sudor, no ha sido un sueño, me digo a mí misma, es la peor pesadilla que eh tenido. Bajo las escaleras y me dirijo a la cocina, tomo un vaso de agua y me recargo en la encimera, todas las luces están apagadas excepto la de la entrada. Me pregunto ¿cómo pueden conciliar el sueño después de cargar con tantas muertes en su conciencia? 

Me quedo ahí bastante tiempo hasta que termino de tomarme hasta la última gota de agua, dejo el vaso sobre la encimera y cuando salgo de la cocina, la puerta de madera se abre, Nero entra por ella con los ojos clavados en el suelo de madera, alza la vista y aunque me mira no se atreve a decir nada, lo observo de reojo hasta que desaparece por las escaleras, debe haber heredado el mal carácter de su padre.


	3. Chapter 3

Ha pasado una semana desde que Vergil y yo salimos del inframundo, huyendo como dos criminales. 

Eh podido adaptarme poco a poco al estilo de vida en la Ciudad e incluso eh conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante de comida rápida a unos cuantos minutos de la oficina de Dante. 

Esta mañana me eh despertado temprano y una vez que tomo una ducha bajo las escaleras dirigiéndome a la cocina, mi lugar favorito. Abro el refrigerador tomo un poco de leche y saco de la alacena la caja de cereal, no hay mucha variedad para el desayuno, pero eso cambiara en cuanto reciba mi primer pago y lo utilicé para llenar la despensa. Nero entra en la cocina, su mirada sigue siendo hostil y no lo culpo después de haber escuchado por error su conversación con Kyrie, quien supongo es su novia, le hablaba de Vergil y como no podía tolerar su presencia, principalmente cuando su padre evitaba por completo explicarle la razón de su abandono. Me siento en la pequeña mesa, devoro el contenido del tazón en cuestión de minutos y cuando me pongo de pie para tomar la última rebanada de pay de limón noto que Nero ya la ha tomado, no podía culparlo de su rechazo, pero si podía culparlo por llevarse el ultimo pedazo de pay de limón, mi favorito

\- ¿te lo vas a comer todo? - pregunto deseando con toda mi fuerza un no por respuesta

-si- contesta el, se me hace agua la boca tan solo de mirarlo, el tenue color verde, la crema batida alrededor de la orilla y la dulce galleta, estiro los brazos intentando arrebatarle el plato de las manos, él se mueve rápidamente esquivándome, se burla de mí y sale de la cocina. La sonrisa triunfal de Nero se borra de su rostro apenas se encuentra con la cara inexpresiva de Vergil, quien se sienta en el sillón y se pone a leer un libro, Nero sube las escaleras con un evidente fastidio y yo tan solo me quedo parada en medio de la cocina. Observando como Vergil no parece incomodarse por el rechazo de su hijo.

-Vuelvo en un par de horas- digo en voz alta, pero nadie responde, tampoco espero que alguien lo haga, tomando en cuenta que solo Vergil puede escucharme. Tomo mi chaqueta y salgo del lugar, hay un frio aterrador ahí afuera, demasiado intenso como para helarte los huesos

-regresa a la oficina- me dice Dante a quien me topo cerca de un callejón, tiene un rastro de sangre sobre la mejilla 

-¿que está pasando?- le pregunto, el mira al cielo y luego a mí, podría perderme en sus ojos en cualquier momento y él no lo notaria, debe estar acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo vean así -un par de demonios han salido a jugar y no estoy de humor para sentarme a tomar él te con ellos- me dedica una sonrisa, mi corazón se acelera cuando da unos pasos hacia mi -vuelve a la oficina primor, yo me encargo- me guiñe un ojo 

-debo ir a trabajar- contesto a pesar de sentir como mis mejillas arden -doblare turno el día de hoy así que regresare después de las cinco- el levanta la ceja, sus ojos azules como el hielo me observan fijamente, muy diferente a como Vergil suele mirarme. Dante en verdad se preocupa por el bienestar de las personas, quisiera quedarme ahí unos minutos más, pero escuchamos un grito, risas y algo pesado que se mueve o se resbala -nos vemos luego- le digo -el deber te llama- Dante se voltea y yo sigo mi camino mirándolo una última vez de reojo. 

Eh olvidado por completo el frio que hace en el exterior y solo consigo entrar en calor cuando llego al local de comida rápida, saludo a mi jefe, me quito la chaqueta, me pongo el mandil y entrego algunas ordenes pendientes, miro a través del gigantesco vidrio, hay una espesa neblina en las calles. Debe ser por la presencia de demonios, eso también explicaría el frio repentino. Inclino la cabeza mientras saludo a un par de clientes que entran al local.

Regreso a Devil May Cry. La niebla ha desaparecido para entonces. El callejón donde me eh encontrado a Dante unas horas antes ahora está totalmente vacío a excepción del desorden y unas manchas oscuras que se extienden por las paredes. Me invade un escalofrió al pensar que alguien pudiera lastimar a Dante, de alguna manera hay algo que me recuerda su nombre constantemente y simplemente no puedo evitarlo. 

Me detengo un instante apenas logro contemplar el anuncio colgado sobre la fachada del edificio, no estoy segura de mi talento como actriz, no estoy segura de poder ocultar ante Dante lo mucho que me atrae, así que me recargo en la pared y me fumo un cigarrillo antes de atravesar la puerta.

Vergil está sentado en el sillón, parece haber avanzado bastante en su lectura pues está a unas cuantas hojas de terminar el tomo

-deberíamos buscar otro lugar donde vivir- comento intentando ganar su atención, el alza la mirada

-te incomoda dormir junto a mi hermano- responde con frialdad, como siempre 

-no dormimos juntos- le aclaro -traje comida del local donde trabajo- el asiente y se pone de pie, pienso que ha olvidado la conversación cuando de repente dice 

\- ¿y no quisieras que así fuera? - si pudiera verme en un espejo, seguramente me daría cuenta que parezco un tomate, pero no le pienso dar el gusto a Vergil de verme enojada así que me sirvo un poco de comida y subo al segundo piso, me siento cerca de las escaleras mientras disfruto de mi comida en silencio, alejada de la presencia de Vergil y todo lo que significa. No puedo odiarlo, él ha sido mi maestro durante algún tiempo y todo lo que se acerca de combates lo eh aprendido de él, pero no puedo evitar sentirme incomoda a su alrededor, incluso cuando es tan parecido a Dante físicamente, la diferencia de personalidades es abismal, sé que Vergil tiene un lado bueno y comprendo que su indiferencia es resultado de todo lo que ha tenido que enfrentar desde la muerte de Sparda, aunque eso no justifica que siempre este encontrando la manera de creerse superior a los demás, incluyéndome a mí, a Dante y a su propio hijo.

Me llevo un bocado de comida, mi lengua se derrite ante la mezcla de sabores agridulces y de la suave carne que trituro al masticar. Escucho voces en la planta baja, Dante se queja por que han pedido algo que no es pizza y Vergil le explica que eh sido yo quien se ha encargado de traer comida. Tomo un nuevo bocado y recargo mi cabeza en los barrotes de la escalera, no estoy completamente cómoda, pero aprecio la calidad del lugar y la tranquilidad que se disfruta en el segundo piso. En el infierno se ven muchas cosas, los demonios se dejan llevar por sus instintos. La lujuria, el egoísmo, la necesidad de matar los controla, se adueña de ellos y en muchas ocasiones eso significa aterradores espectáculos, sacrificios, sangre derramada, sexo a la vista de todos. Continuamente se escuchan lamentos, gritos rogando un poco de ayuda y el choque de metales, los presos arrojándose contra las celdas, intentando escapar, gemidos aterradores que te hielan la sangre. Yo como hija de Mundus jamás tuve la oportunidad de experimentar mis deseos, vivía resguardada en un castillo por demonios que deberían enfrentar la condena eterna si se atrevían a tocarme. Mi padre me controlaba y protegía cada día, cada hora, incluso Vergil estaba bajo su control mental, obligado a pelear contra su propio hermano para servir a mi padre. Así fue como lo conocí, dentro de una celda condenado por revelarse ante el rey del inframundo. Mi padre me prohibió hablar con él o con cualquier otro prisionero, pero el tiempo paso y un día Vergil obtuvo una segunda oportunidad, se encargó de entrenarme cada día para combatir con la espada, aprendí a luchar contra demonios, después de todo yo era la única heredera de Mundus. La única que en verdad podía tener la intención de protegerlo. 

Mi padre considero a Vergil como un soldado leal cuando este le mostro mis avances con la espada, además en secreto había aprendido a utilizar los poderes heredados de mi madre, aunque eso nunca lo supo mi padre. 

Sin darse cuenta, una noche me acerque a Vergil, le propuse devolverle su libertad y aunque jamás creí que aceptaría hacer un trato conmigo, su respuesta fue totalmente diferente y juntos escapamos. Mundus no tenía idea que quien lo traicionaría seria su propia hija al enterarse de la verdad.

Vergil abrió un portal para escapar del inframundo. Yo le devolví su libertad y el me dio por primera vez la oportunidad de decir sobre mi propio futuro. Eso fue todo, no nos unió la amistad, simplemente el deseo de recuperar nuestra autonomía.

Dante termina de comer después de unos minutos, yo estoy recostada en su cama cuando el entra a la habitación, se quita la chaqueta, la camisa y entonces se da cuenta que estoy ahí, viéndolo con demasiada atención 

\- ¿te gusta lo que ves? - pregunta con ese tono burlón que lo caracterizan, no le respondo y tampoco dejo de verlo, pero en verdad me gusta, tiene el abdomen bien marcado como si se tratara de una escultura griega, los brazos fuertes y unos labios de tentación. Dante sonríe y se mete a bañar sin decir nada más, no hace falta, estoy segura que mi comportamiento ha sido suficiente para confirmarle lo atraída que me siento por él.

Al cabo de unos minutos el hombre de cabello blanco sale de la ducha cubriendo la parte baja de su cintura con una toalla, su cuerpo está limpio como una bonita pintura, impecable y seductor. Me maldigo por mirarlo como una idiota, aunque no dejo de hacerlo. Dante busca entre su ropa dándome la espalda, me pongo de pie y me acerco a él, es ese deseo del que mi padre siempre me advirtió, te consume por dentro en poco tiempo y necesitas obtener lo que tu cuerpo te pide o te vuelves loco. Acaricio la espalda de Dante, ancha y fuerte como la de un guerrero, me pego a él, beso su cuello y luego sus hombros, siento como sus músculos reaccionan a mi contacto, alargo mi mano para tocar su barbilla y girarlo hacia mí, sus ojos cristalinos me miran, aunque no puedo descifrar lo que está pensando en ese momento. Lo beso en los labios y el me corresponde al cabo de unos segundos, me muerde suavemente mientras sus manos se posan en la parte posterior de mis caderas y siento como se aferran a ellas 

-me gustas- susurro separándome de el por unos instantes. Dante vuelve a besarme esta vez con más intensidad, siento su lengua adentrarse en mi boca, recorriendo cada parte de ella, es feroz como se espera de un demonio, pero la manera en que sus manos me acarician hace que mis piernas se derritan, que mi abdomen se estremezca y sienta la necesidad de tenerlo más cerca. Pero entonces Dante se detiene de golpe

-tal vez otro día- me dice, esquiva mi mirada y lo veo salir de la habitación con demasiada prisa. Cierro los ojos siendo consciente del dolor que se produce en mi cuerpo, el dolor al que mi padre le gustaba llamar locura y entonces entiendo por qué los demonios son así, tan primitivos y salvajes.


	4. Chapter 4

-Voy a irme- le informo a Vergil, veo como frunce el ceño y se pone de pie con la cara llena de enojo

-Tenemos un acuerdo- me reclama- creí que eras lo suficientemente honorable para cumplirlo-

-Pienso cumplirlo, pero no necesito de ti para sellar el inframundo, Sparda una vez lo hizo, no veo por qué no pueda hacerlo yo-

\- ¿Es por Dante? - pregunta dándose la vuelta recargando la palma de su mano sobre la empuñadura de Yamato

\- ¿Que tiene que ver el? - cuestiono

-Eh visto la forma en que lo observas, eh visto como se evitan y es más que ovio que algo paso entre ustedes-

-No paso nada- le digo, entonces Nero baja las escaleras, acaba de levantarse, tiene el cabello despeinado y su boca lanza un gran bostezo, nos mira por unos segundos de mala gana, lo veo entrar a la cocina. Ruedo los ojos y luego vuelvo a mirar a Vergil -ustedes tres tienen demasiados problemas- voy por mi chaqueta, Nero voltea a verme y le digo a Vergil -veré que puedo hacer y si necesito de tu ayuda lo sabrás- Vergil se lleva una mano a la frente y la desliza hacia atrás acomodándose el cabello, debe estar pensando lo problemático que resulta lidiar con una chiquilla como yo

-no me gusta ser el Plan B de alguien- murmura alejándose de mí.

 

 

Desde aquel día han pasado tres meses. No eh tenido noticias de mi padre, sin embargo, en los últimos días ha habido una serie de muertes extrañas, cuerpos con rasguños y cortes con armas desconocidas

-Vaya, vaya- dice Nico dejando el periódico sobre la mesa mientras se fuma un cigarrillo -otra vez esos demonios-

\- ¿en dónde han sido los últimos ataques? - le pregunto mostrando interés en el tema. Nico deja salir una bocanada de humo

-en ese bar de moda, puedo llevarte- sugiere viéndome a través de los anteojos, le dedico una sonrisa y ella aspira nuevamente el cigarro, deja salir el humo y lo apaga presionándolo contra el cenicero

-entonces vamos- le digo.

Nico conduce de manera temeraria ni siquiera estoy segura que tenga licencia de conducir, pero tampoco me atrevo a preguntarle, tiene un coche desgastado por el maltrato más que por el tiempo

-llámame si me necesitas- dice una vez que llegamos a nuestro destino, me limito a asentir mientras bajo del auto

-dalo por hecho- alcanzo a decir antes de oír las llantas rechinar y el auto desaparecer a toda velocidad. Apenas me acuerdo el día que la conocí, estaba sentada en un bar tomando un poco de vodka cuando ella apareció a mi lado, saludando al hombre de la barra, atrayendo la atención de todos, me golpeo en el hombro y me dijo

-Hey ¿por qué no pruebas algo más fuerte? -

-no gracias- conteste insegura del efecto que tendría el alcohol en mi cuerpo, Nico sonrió y le dijo al de la barra

-Mike, sírvenos uno de esos tragos con fuego, vamos a compartirlo- el hombre asintió y se puso a prepararlo - ¿no eres de aquí o sí? - pregunto la morena

-no- le dije -y dudo mucho que puedas adivinarlo-

-oye tranquila, no veo el problema- me guiño un ojo y agrego -después de este trago no hay nada que no vayas a decirme- 

Nico tenía razón, el alcohol termino afectándome y yo le conté todo de golpe. Desde mi verdadero origen hasta el motivo por la que estaba dispuesta a traicionar a mi padre. Afortunadamente ella sabía más de lo que yo podía haber pensado, incluso me sorprendió cuando reconoció a Dante y mostro su alegría por encontrar a alguien que lo conociera en persona. Desde esa noche de confesiones y borrachera, Nico y yo hemos sido inseparables.

 

El bar donde me ha dejado Nico está completamente destruido, en realidad todos los edificios a su alrededor lo están y no me toma mucho encontrar la causa del problema. Un gigantesco monstruo con cuernos y cuerpo humano arroja una desfigurada y pesada piedra hacia mí, esquivo el lanzamiento, burlándome por su falta de puntería, el gruñe y choca los puños

-Puedo oler la sangre de tu padre a kilómetros- me dice -debo llevarte de vuelta a casa, solo así me ganare el respeto del emperador-

-esta es mi casa ahora- replico -se lo puedes decir cuando te mande de vuelta al infierno- el demonio se ríe, abre la boca y lanza una gran bola de fuego que golpea e incendia otro edificio

-fallaste- el demonio suelta un rugido, saco mis pistolas y le apunto a la cabeza. Vergil me odiaría por no pelear con una espada, menos mal que no está aquí para reprochármelo, pero las armas han sido un regalo de Nico y son tan increíbles que eh terminado enamorándome de ellas. Lanzo unos cuantos disparos, lleno el cargador e intento ponerme a la altura del demonio escupe fuego, él lanza un puñetazo que choca con la pared de un edificio, gruñe, grita y yo aprovecho para arrojarle una granada a la garganta, el demonio se tambalea y termina cayendo a mis pies. Me limpio la chaqueta blanca, vaya color que eh escogido para un día de trabajo. Avanzo entre la destrucción y a lo lejos distingo una luz brillante de color rojo neón

-Ahí está mi querido portal- murmuro, corriendo hacia él y entonces me arrojo al vacío cayendo por varios segundos entre la nada. Viajar por un portal no es nada divertido, una parte de ti siente como la carne quiere arrancarse de tu cuerpo, unas vibraciones te sacuden y de pronto caes de golpe en un sitio desconocido. Es un medio de transporte rápido, pero no apto para cardiacos.

Aterrizo en una plataforma de piedra, meto las manos para que no arañarme el rostro -vaya golpe- digo soltando un suspiro, me limpio la tierra y me doy cuenta que mi chaqueta se ha rasgado en la parte del hombro izquierdo -maldita sea- murmuro. Frente a mi están dos puertas de metal, empujo una de ellas para entrar a una especie de jardín, lleno de plantas tétricas, atravieso otra puerta y por fin me encuentro en el interior de un edificio, hay unas letras en latín que no logro comprender, debe ser una de esas advertencias para los visitantes, donde te recomiendan no continuar o encontraras la muerte. Conozco bien este sitio, solía correr por los pasillos acompañada de uno o dos guardias que se aseguraban de despejar el área de demonios, aunque debo admitir que eran muy pocos los que se atrevían a desafiar a mi padre. Me sorprende el silencio del lugar y me sorprende aún mas no haberme encontrado con nadie aun, mi padre debe estar esperando que llegue por mi propia cuenta.

Camino a través de un túnel de piedra, es la única forma de llegar a la torre principal, así que lo recorro, a lo lejos alcanzo a ver una luz muy tenue. Giro a la derecha guiándome por la iluminación y subo unas escaleras en forma de caracol. Empiezo a escuchar ruidos, reconozco este lugar de inmediato. Son las celdas donde Vergil estuvo encerrado. Solo tengo que llegar hasta la otra orilla y entrare al castillo donde mi padre solía mantenerme cautiva, pero entonces veo a un hombre de cabello blanco, el alza la mirada al escuchar mis pasos y sus ojos azules destellan una ligera luz de esperanza

\- ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Nero? - él sonríe, por primera vez creo que le da gusto verme y entonces se acerca a los barrotes

\- ¿crees que puedas ayudarme a salir? - me pregunta dedicándome una sonrisa torcida.


	5. Chapter 5

\- ¿Por eso te fuiste? - pregunta Nero haciendo lo posible por no soltar una carcajada

-no tenía ganas de volver a verlo- digo encogiendo los hombros -debe pensar que soy una niña- Nero se ríe

-ese viejo piensa que todos somos unos niños-

-menos Trish- Nero deja de caminar, extiende la mano para que yo también me detenga

-Trish, es como si fuera su madre, no creo que ellos tengan algo, seria asqueroso, a decir verdad- ruedo los ojos, tomo su mano por la muñeca y la aparto de mi

\- no estoy celosa, estoy enojada- le explico, Nero continúa caminando

-de todos modos, es muy viejo para ti- murmura

-yo misma me digo eso todos los días, pero no ayuda- le sonrió a Nero, se siente bien tener un poco de compañía, al menos no estoy sola en este escalofriante lugar y es cuando una duda aparece en mi mente - ¿y tú? ¿porque estás aquí? - Nero voltea la cara

-unos demonios atacaron la oficina, no había nadie excepto Kyrie y yo, para cuando intenté protegerla era tarde, se la habían llevado, creyeron que eras tú, los seguí y aquí estoy-

\- ¿yo? - pregunto llevándome la mano al pecho, Nero encoge los hombros

-no todos los demonios son inteligentes, deben haberse confundido-

-o mi olor los atrajo- le digo. Nero se detiene de golpe justo en la entrada del castillo

-llegamos- dice mirando la puerta de madera, luego hace un ademan de despedida -nos vemos luego-

\- ¿a dónde vas? - le pregunto

-por Kyrie- contesta, tomo una bocanada de aire y sabiendo que me voy a arrepentir le digo

-voy contigo- no puedo dejar que ande solo por este sitio, conociendo lo malhumorado y testarudo que es no pienso arriesgarme, además, se puede decir que soy la anfitriona del inframundo, así que cualquier visitante está bajo mi cuidado.

Se supone que soy mitad demonio, que debería ser egoísta y desconsiderada, pero no siempre puedo serlo. Nero camina frente a mí, se ha cortado el cabello y ahora puedo ver lo mucho que se parece a su padre, antes lo habría confundido fácilmente con Dante, pero ahora puedo distinguirlo de los gemelos

-te queda bien- digo alcanzando su paso -me gusta más así, te pareces menos a....- me quedo callada, el me mira de reojo

\- ¿qué ibas a decir? - pregunta arqueando la ceja, como si quisiera burlarse de mi

-te pareces menos a Dante- suelto de repente, pero la sola mención de su nombre es suficiente para traer a mi mente su imagen sin camisa, recién salido del baño

\- ¿se supone que eso se algo bueno? - cuestiona con verdadera intriga, yo asiento dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa

-al menos así no tendré que odiarte- le digo

-no lo odias- me recrimina riéndose un poco

-no, no lo odio- le contesto antes de salir corriendo para llegar primero al salón de sacrificios

\- ¡Hey! - grita él y luego corre para alcanzarme

///////////////////

-Se supone que aquí debe haber una puerta- empujo cada uno de los bloques verificando que no haya ninguno flojo, Nero se queda a mis espaldas sin hacer nada -ayúdame- le digo, el menea la cabeza cruzando los brazos

-yo soy el invitado- contesta, siento un bloque moverse, lo empujo un poco y veo como se abre una pesada puerta de piedra

-vamos- le digo, pero él no se mueve

\- ¿no te parece extraño que ningún demonio intente atácanos? -

-piensas que mi padre no sabe que estoy aquí- contesto recargando una mamo en mi cintura -debe creer que eh venido a suplicarle que me perdone, por eso nadie nos ataca- Nero asiente sus ojos se encuentran con los míos e inmediatamente mira a otra parte, veo como se rasca la nariz y como sus mejillas se ruborizan un poco, le sonrió intentando hacerlo sentir cómodo. Nero me agrada, no es cortante y frio como Vergil, ni tampoco se la pasa coqueteando como Dante, sabe hacer bromas, sabe cuándo ponerse serio y parece un buen compañero, es tímido, arrogante y tiene mal humor, pero es un buen chico

\- ¿que se supone que eres? - me pregunta al cabo de unos minutos

-mitad demonio, mitad ángel- el abre los ojos

-eres el primer ángel que conozco- arqueo la ceja

\- ¿además de Kyrie? -

-además de Kyrie- dice el con una sonrisa - ¿y por qué vives aquí? Supongo que debes tener otras opciones-

-las tuve- respondo con cierta melancolía -hasta que mi madre murió y mi padre me trajo aquí, fue todo un acontecimiento-

-debió ser interesante ver pelear a los ángeles-

-no pelearon mucho en realidad, ellos no me aceptaban del todo, me consideraban una amenaza para su raza-

\- ¿quieres descansar? - me pregunta de repente, estamos en un cuarto vacío con suficiente luz y una sola entrada -parece seguro- me dice antes de sentarse en la esquina -se está haciendo tarde y no creo que debamos andar por ahí, además- sus ojos me miran fijamente -sé que no voy a encontrar a Kyrie aquí-

\- ¿a qué te refieres? - le pregunto

-si tu padre te está buscando, entonces tu padre debe tenerla bajo su custodia- asiento sin decir nada más. Me siento a unos metros de él, dejando espacio para que no se sienta incómodo. Los ojos me pesan y termino cerrándolos al cabo de unos minutos. Atravesar un portal consume mucha energía, no importa si eres o no un nephilim.

Despierto unas horas después, Nero sigue dormido con la cabeza recargada en la pared de piedra

-Nero- susurro intentando despertarlo -Nero- vuelvo a llamarlo, esta vez su cuerpo reacciona y abre los ojos un poco

-deberíamos continuar- le digo -eh escuchado ruidos y tengo la sospecha que los guardias de mi padre se están acercando. Nero se truena el cuello y estira los brazos, me le quedo mirando y cuando él lo nota me sonrojo un poco

\- ¿qué? - me pregunta, su voz más rasposa de lo normal

\- ¿hablaste con tu padre? - cuestiono ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie

-me dijo algunas cosas, pero aún me siento incomodo con él, supongo que con el tiempo voy a acostumbrarme a su presencia-

-es una buena persona, aun bajo esa fachada de tipo duro y sabelotodo, sé que tiene buenas intenciones- Nero inclina la cabeza

-no te gusta Vergil ¿o sí? -

-! no ¡- grito- ¿porque pensarías eso? -

-te gusta el viejo- dice como si fuera algo muy obvio y quizá pueda parecer así, al fin de cuentas son gemelos

-Dante no es Vergil- le recuerdo, además lo que siento por él es algo inexplicable, como una necesidad que está latente dentro de mí, es como si quisiera estar con el aun sin conocerlo, dudo que lo entiendas-

-lo entiendo- dice Nero -Dante dice que es parte de nosotros, a veces me ha pasado con Kyrie, pero no me atrevo...- Nero se detiene sus mejillas se sonrojan y se rasca el puente de la nariz

-sé que ella te ama-

-espero que así sea, a veces siento que no nos entendemos del todo, pero la quiero-

-bueno- suspiro- deberíamos estar buscándola en vez de seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí- estoy a punto empezar a caminar cuando Nero me dice

-me eh portado como un idiota contigo, no debí haberlo hecho- le sonrió

-no hay problema- le digo guiñándole un ojo -se por qué lo hiciste- el me devuelve la sonrisa y baja la mirada, contento con mi respuesta.


	6. Chapter 6

¿Es posible perdonar a Mundus después de lo que hizo ese día?   
No lo creo 

Nero y yo llegamos al castillo donde mi padre me mantuvo cautiva, se hizo presente ante nosotros cuando estuvimos frente a su estatua y entonces le ordeno a los guardias traer a Kyrie ante nosotros

-¿no has venido por tu padre, sino por esta insignificante humana?- se quejo Mundus, vi a Nero  llevarse una mano a la espalda sosteniendo la empuñadura de la Red Queen   
-déjala ir y me quedare contigo- mi padre se mofo de mi propuesta, parece que le resultaba absurda   
-no me interesa- dijo desestimándola -por ahora me parece mas importante acabar con la descendencia de Sparda- entonces sus ojos se centraron en Nero, entendí su plan, no habían raptado a Kyrie por confundirla conmigo, ese era el plan de Mundus desde el inicio   
-¡Nero no!- grito, pero el ya se ha lanzado contra mi padre para atacarlo, Kyrie también grita y veo como baja la mirada para no ver la batalla. Algunos guardias me rodean, se que puedo librarme de ellos. Así que me agacho y les tiro una patada para derribarlos, me decepciona lo débil que mi padre me considera. Alzo la vista para ver como Nero se mueve con agilidad, aunque no es suficiente para lastimar a mi padre   
-¿cuanto tiempo le tomara a Vergil y a Dante venir a rescatar a su sobrino- Nero gruñe   
-¡no necesito que me rescaten!- le grita a mi padre quien mueve la gigantesca mano de piedra y golpea el cuerpo de Nero   
-¡Nero!- grita Kyrie con desesperación, el voltea a verla y le sonríe asegurándole que todo esta bien. Se que Mundus esta debilitado desde su pelea con Dante y por lo mismo tengo la esperanza de que sea mas fácil derrotarlo. Nero se pone de pie rápidamente y cuando esta a punto de impulsarse contra mi padre lo detengo   
-yo me encargo, sácala de aquí- Nero duda un segundo -oye- le digo -yo eh venido para sellarlo y tu para protegerla, todos ganamos- entonces el asiente y doy gracias por su cooperación, se lo mucho que le importa Kyrie. Nero corre hacia ella la toma de la mano y yo ataco a mi padre, el no intenta esquivarlo por lo que el golpe se estrella en su brazo derecho y es cuando pasa algo que jamás olvidare. Mi padre le arrebata a Kyrie, Nero contempla la escena con desesperación mientras Mundus la deja sobre su regazo y en un segundo le atraviesa el pecho con una espada   
-!no¡- grita Nero, mi padre deja caer el cuerpo de Kyrie ya sin vida, Nero corre y evita que el cuerpo toque el suelo, el vestido de Kyrie se llena de sangre al igual que la ropa de Nero   
-¡tu, eres mas cruel de lo que pensé!- le grito a Mundus quien solo se burla de la desgracia   
-pensé que ya lo sabias cuando te enteraste que fui yo quien asesino a tu madre- sus palabras desatan mi furia   
-eres un maldito hijo de puta- gruño, levanto las pistolas y comienzo a dispararle, cargo de nuevo y no me detengo, sigo así por varios minutos, sacando todo mi coraje contra el, Mundus apenas reacciona, vuelve a reírse y entonces la rabia que me consume por dentro comienza a hervir, el calor de mi cuerpo aumenta y veo como una luz aparece a mi alrededor. Siento como mi poder se incrementa y también soy consiente de lo que empieza a crecer cerca de mis omoplatos, es pesado y magnifico. Un par de alas se extienden   
-¿que tal esto?- le pregunto a mi padre -si la leyenda es cierta debo ser mas fuerte que tu-   
-imposible- dice el intentando asestar un golpe contra mi -solo eres una niña- puede que ante los ojos de todos parezca una niña, pero es ahora cuando decido convertirme en mujer, así no tenga una pizca de humanidad. Me muevo mas rápido por el aire, me coloco a la altura de su cabeza y lanzo un ataque, una especie de trueno cubierto de llamas aterriza en la frente de mi padre, entonces la estatua de piedra comienza a derribarse -haz provocado mi ira- me advierte Mundus, me niego a llamarlo mi padre de nuevo, ahora no es nada mas que un demonio para mi   
-y tu has provocado la mía- replico enviando un nuevo golpe antes que su figura verdadera aparezca frente a mi, el polvo que se levanta hace imposible verlo con claridad, aun así consigo ver sus alas extendidas como las de un ángel, un ángel de muerte, eso es y nada mas. Volteo a ver a Nero, quien deposita suavemente el cuerpo de Kyrie en el suelo. Veo como se limpia las lagrimas y luego me mira, se que si se tratara de otro momento haría un comentario sobre mi aspecto actual, pero entiendo la tristeza que debe sentir, bajo al suelo junto a el mientras una onda de humo rodea a Mundus   
-¿Puedes hacer algo con ese brazo?- Nero voltea a ver su Devil Bringer y asiente, entonces lo extiende en forma de espectro, toma a Mundus como rehén y veo como se retuerce, esta débil, demasiado débil para enfrentarnos   
-vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste- lo amenaza, alzo la mida, mis ojos se ponen en blanco y cuando volteo a ver a Mundus una descarga de poder se lanza contra el, todo es polvo y destellos por unos segundos hasta que logro divisar el rostro de Mundus, Nero se abalanza contra el, con ayuda de su espada le corta las alas y luego le atraviesa el corazón. Suspiro aliviada mientras el cuerpo de mi padre se derrumba produciendo un gran estruendo   
-Hay que salir de aquí- le digo a Nero, el asiente, toma el cuerpo de Kyrie y corremos hacia el centro del castillo   
-Vete- le digo -tengo que sellarlo-   
-no voy a dejarte sola- replica   
-entonces no tengo otra opción- entro en su mente, un viejo truco que mi madre me enseño antes de morir y lo obligo a atravesar el portal. Cuando ya no logro verlo me acerco a la pequeña torre con un símbolo rojo, me corto la mano para sangrar sobre el símbolo, una luz resplandece a través de el iluminando toda la habitación y entonces espero a que el suelo se abra. Un rio de lava ardiente se mece bajo mis pies quemando todo lo que esta a su paso. Cierro los ojos y me dirijo al portal mas cercano, algunos demonios, los mas rápidos y fuertes podrán  escapar, otros simplemente morirán bajo las ruinas hasta que la lava los consuma, por que en unos minutos nadie podrá salir o entrar.


	7. Chapter 7

Abro los ojos repentinamente, miro a Nico sentada junto a la ventana, me sorprende no encontrarla fumando, intento ponerme de pie y solo siento un dolor recorriéndome desde el cuello hasta la parte baja de la espalda, suelto un quejido y entonces Nico se voltea   
-Tranquila muñeca- me dice acercándose -acabas de despertar de una larga siesta-   
-¿cuanto tiempo dormí - le pregunto, me cuesta creer que no solo han pasado algunas horas   
-varias semanas- responde sin darle mucha importancia   
-eso explica el dolor de cabeza- me llevo los dedos directo a la sien masajeándola suavemente   
-si solo te duele la cabeza es una gran ventaja- Nico se sienta a mi lado, sus ojos castaños brillan levemente, se que ha estado preocupada y eso me reconforta de algún modo. De pronto la morena voltea a otro lado -tengo que avisarle a ese idiota que ya despertaste-   
-¿idiota?-   
-ya sabes- dice ella -ese chico de cabello blanco que no deja de preguntar por ti- sonrió levemente y Nico desaparece de la habitación. 

La morena regresa al cabo de unos cuarenta minutos, la oigo entrar y hablar con ese tono escandaloso que tanto le gusta, esta discutiendo con alguien   
-Que mal humor- se queja la otra persona, parándose en el umbral de la puerta  -menos mal- dice Nero  al mirarme -¿que tal las vacaciones?- arqueo la ceja   
-ojala recordara algo, pero creo que estuve muy borracha para poner atención- Nero se ríe, solo un poco, quiero preguntarle por Kyrie, pero se que no es el momento   
-quería llevarte a la oficina del viejo pero tu amiga no me dejo-   
-oye oye- replica Nico cruzando las manos sobre su pecho -cuando dijiste del viejo pensé que se trataba de un pervertido-   
-lo es- confirma Nero sin dejar de mirarme - aunque estoy seguro que no haría nada para aprovecharse de _____- hago una mueca   
-vaya indirecta- le digo antes de reírme provocando que otro espasmo de dolor me recorra. 

Nero pasa la tarde con nosotras, se queda a comer y por la noche vemos un maratón de películas, me divierte verlo pelear con Nico, no parece muy afectado por lo de Kyrie y en algún momento llego a preguntarme si en realidad murió   
-es hora de irme- dice Nero cuando la tercera película finaliza, Nico se pone de pie y estira las piernas   
-nos vemos luego chico duro- arqueo una ceja mientras la veo acercarse al refrigerador y tomar una cerveza -_____ si necesitas algo sabes donde encontrarme-   
-gracias Nico- contesto dedicándole una sonrisa, ella hace una seña con la mano y finalmente nos deja solos. Nero me mira   
-es una chica ruda- dice con un tono burlón   
-es un amor cuando la conoces- el frunce el seño   
-¿tu y ella?- sugiere   
-no- le digo -somos buenas amigas- Nero se ríe y yo me le quedo viendo, se ve bien cuando sonríe aunque no acostumbre hacerlo muy seguido   
-¿por que me miras así?- me pregunta, parpadeo y alejo la mirada un tanto apenada   
-por nada- le contesto, Nero inclina la cabeza   
-tengo que irme- dice de nuevo, quiero preguntarle lo que paso, pero las palabras se detienen en mi garganta ahogándome lentamente   
-Nero- susurro su nombre con cuidado, como si intentara protegerlo de la verdad, sus ojos azules me miran directamente y el nudo en mi garganta se intensifica -¿que paso con Kyrie?- pregunto finalmente, sintiendo una sensación de culpa mientras veo como el rostro de Nero se entristece   
-no sobrevivió- susurra -ni siquiera llego con vida al hospital-   
-lo siento- le digo rodeándolo con mis brazos, se que las palabras no son suficientes y aunque al principio puedo sentir la tensión en su cuerpo después Nero se relaja un poco, debo reconocer que yo tampoco estoy acostumbrada al contacto físico, es la primera vez que Nero y yo estamos tan cerca, nunca imagine que podría tener una amistad  con el  -haría lo que fuera por que ella estuviera aquí- susurro, Nero menea la cabeza, se aparta un poco, hablando en voz baja   
-no ha sido tu culpa- voltea a la puerta y dice -nos vemos luego, necesito descansar- lo veo salir, no lo detengo y me arrepiento por no hacerlo. No se que ha pasado en estas ultimas semanas y me siento como un estúpida por no poder ayudar a Nero, por estar dormida mientras el enfrentaba solo su dolor.


	8. Chapter 8

Diviso el anuncio de neón con letras rojas, me detengo justo en la entrada y toco la puerta   
-Adelante- dice una mujer al otro lado, giro el pomo y noto que no tiene ningún seguro, quien necesitaría seguridad si hay descendientes de demonios resguardando la entrada. Una mujer de cabello corto y negro se da la vuelta, me fijo en su escote y ella sonríe sin molestarse por mi mirada imprudente   
-¿Buscabas a alguien?- pregunta bajando sus anteojos oscuros, puedo ver sus ojos de distinto color. Heterocromia. Ella sonríe notando mi excesivo interés en su persona   
-Busco a Nero- le digo, ella separa los labios lentamente   
-No esta, salió con Dante y Vergil a un día de campo-   
-¿Puedo esperarlo?- la mujer se da la vuelta y se sienta en el escritorio alzando las manos   
-Como quieras- dice -yo también espero a alguien- la mujer cruza la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda -¿de casualidad Dante no te debe dinero?-   
-no- digo a secas   
-menos mal- comenta -ya tiene suficiente con los intereses que le cobro, por cierto- dice -soy Lady- estira la mano y la saludo   
-soy ______- veo como se abren sus ojos   
-¿la hija de Mundus?- pregunta con bastante interés, encojo los hombros   
-prefiero que no me relacionen con él Lady sonríe   
-parece que todos tenemos padres que nos avergüenzan con su ambición de poder- asiento, alejándome un poco para sentarme en el sillón. 

 

Dante, Vergil y Nero regresan después de unos minutos, cada uno tiene una expresión diferente cuando me ven ahí sentada en el sillón de piel   
-_____ ¿que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunta el menor de los tres   
-te estaba esperando- Nero frunce el ceño, voltea a ver a Vergil y luego vuelve a mirarme   
-no deberías haber venido- habla entre dientes para que nadie mas lo pueda escuchar   
-quiero hablar contigo- insisto, observo a Dante de reojo, mirándonos con los brazos cruzados, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y sonríe, mi corazón se vuelve a acelerar y tengo que obligarme a regresar mi atención a Nero -podemos platicar a solas- le pido a Nero, el asiente de mala gana   
-vamos a mi habitación- determina y yo lo sigo en silencio. 

 

La recamara de Nero por increíble que parezca esta prácticamente vacía, tiene una cama, un buro, un armario y una guitarra bastante peculiar. Una ventana deja que entre el sol, pero el la cierra hasta la mitad para darnos un poco mas de privacidad, la habitación esta increíblemente limpia, sin ropa sucia tirada en el suelo o basura de comida chatarra   
-no debí haberte preguntado nada- me disculpo sentándome sobre la cama   
-ya te dije que no es tu culpa- vuelve a recordarme, pero el remordimiento no me deja tranquila -oye- me dice tomándome de los hombros trayéndome de golpe a la realidad -lo lograste, sellaste el inframundo y es algo por lo que deberías estar feliz-   
-¿tu estas feliz Nero?- cuestiono con verdadera intriga mirándolo directamente a los ojos, el sostiene la mirada y dice    
-voy a estarlo- intenta tranquilizarme, eso es seguro, aunque también noto la sinceridad con la que lo dice   
-debes odiarme- susurro dándome la vuelta, Nero se pone frente a mi, toma mi mano y susurra   
-¿por que debería odiarte _____? tu no hiciste nada malo- volteo a ver nuestras manos entrelazadas y alzo la vista hasta sus ojos   
-gracias- le digo lanzándome entre sus brazos, a el le toma un instante reaccionar aunque termina poniendo sus manos en mi espalda   
-ven- me dice -vamos a dar una vuelta-   
-Nero- murmuro   
-¿que?-   
-hueles a baba de demonio- el se rasca la nariz dejando salir una risilla   
-voy a bañarme y luego damos una vuelta- dice avergonzado, asiento con la cabeza y me siento en la orilla de la cama   
-aquí  te espero- le digo, el se me queda viendo y replica   
-preferiría que me esperaras abajo-   
-ahhh claro- acepto comprendiendo la situación, desearía no ser tan distraída en ocasiones, ese don me habría librado de varias situaciones infortunadas en mi vida.

 

Salgo de la habitación de Nero, bajo las escaleras y me topo a Dante sentado en el sofá, con el brazo izquierdo extendido en el respaldo. Podrían decirme que es descendiente de los dioses y no tendría razón  para no creerles   
-______ al fin nos encontramos a solas- intento no ruborizarme -por que no te sientas aquí, conmigo- en su rostro aparece una sonrisa divertida mientras pronuncia la ultima palabra   
-no- le digo -puede que te bese y tu salgas corriendo como la ultima vez- Dante hace una mueca fingiendo estar ofendido   
-no salí corriendo- se defiende -pero puede que esta vez sea diferente- comenta mientras enarca una ceja, su mirada me pone nerviosa   
-¿y eso por que?- le pregunto cruzando los brazos, el encoge los hombros, se pone de pie y en un rápido movimiento llega hasta donde estoy yo. Me rodea la cintura con sus manos, me acerco a sus labios, el sonríe y me roba el aliento mirarlo a los ojos, es muy atractivo e irresistible   
-pensé que tu padre te había enviado para matarme- susurra peligrosamente en mi oído, la piel se me eriza   
-aunque así fuera no lo habría hecho- le respondo de la misma manera, veo sus labios y me paso la lengua por los míos, acercándome a ellos, todo en mi me pide besarlos y se que al igual que yo Dante se sorprende cuando me doy la vuelta alejándome de el, recargándome en el escritorio lo mas lejos posible de él   
-¿no creerás que se me paso por alto la temporada en la que estamos o si?- Dante se ríe   
-niña lista- dice y aunque distingo la burla en sus palabras algo en mi se rompe, me sigue viendo como una niña y quizá aun lo soy por que no hay manera que Dante no haya notado lo incomoda que estoy cuando hay un hombre a mi alrededor, debe saber que no tengo experiencia en absoluto   
-estoy listo- dice Nero quien va bajando por las escaleras, lleva puesta una playera azul de cuello v, jeans oscuros y tenis converse, se da cuenta de la situación -otra vez acosando, ya estas algo viejo para jugar al Don Juan- hago lo posible para no reírme   
-nos vemos Dante- me despido, acercándome para depositar un beso en su mejilla aspirando su olor masculino por ultima vez. Nero abre la puerta y unos metros después me pregunta   
-¿a que temporada te referías?- se me sube la sangre a las mejillas   
-no estoy segura- contesto en voz baja, hay gente a nuestro alrededor y me cuesta trabajo decirlo así como si nada -Mundus desaparecía tres o cuatro veces al año, por varios días, una mujer  que se encargaba de mi cuidado me dijo cuando cumplí dieciséis que era la temporada de apareamiento- Nero hace una mueca de asco   
-nunca lo eh sentido-admite   
-¿no?- le pregunto -ese impulso incontrolable de querer acostarte con alguien, entregarse apasionadamente y no salir del cuarto por varios días-   
-no- repite Nero con gesto confundido   
-Bueno- le digo -entonces no solo yo eh estado reprimida- el se ríe, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Mientras lo veo reír, pienso que Nero me entiende mejor que nadie, que el ha vivido un montón de cosas difíciles y aunque no le guste aceptarlo es como una pieza rota tratando de encajar, yo tampoco pertenezco a este mundo y si no fuera por el y por Nico, no se si tendría la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante.


	9. Chapter 9

En la noche, cuando regresamos de nuestro paseo por la ciudad nos topamos a Dante en la entrada de la oficina coqueteando con una chica, no se trata de Lady o Trish, es alguien prácticamente de mi edad que no se muestra tímida ante la cantidad de piel que esta enseñando. Nero hace un gesto de disgusto y cuando voltea a verme se da cuenta de lo afectada que estoy. Soy mitad demonio, entiendo las necesidades, principalmente en esta época, pero no puedo creer que Dante me haya tomado tan poca importancia como para coquetear conmigo y luego simplemente dejarlo pasar. Tal vez Nero tenga razón y el no sea mas que un viejo al que no debería prestarle atención. Dante ni siquiera nos ha visto cuando lo veo acercarse para besar a la chica   
-_____-   
-¿si?- pregunto, intentando que mi voz suene normal   
-te parece si mejor vamos a  tu departamento-   
-si- contesto, casi sin ganas, Nero se pone frente a mi para que deje de ver a Dante   
-vamos- me dice, con algo de comprensión en su voz. El resto del camino me mantengo en silencio, Nero tampoco se esfuerza por sacarme platica.   
Nico no esta en la casa y veo la pequeña nota color verde chillante pegada en el refrigerador   
"Vuelvo tarde, no me esperes despierta"   
-por lo menos alguien se va a divertir esta noche- comento, soltado un suspiro -¿quieres algo de tomar?- le pregunto a Nero quien asiente   
-agua- me dice   
-¿algo mas fuerte?- le pregunto esperando un si por respuesta, no quiero ser la única que se emborrache   
-solo agua- dice el, me doy por vencida, no puedo obligarlo a tomar si no quiere, sirvo un poco de agua en un vaso y lo dejo frente a el, Nero no se molesta en mirarlo   
-¿de verdad te gusta el viejo?-   
-si, un poco- admito aunque me quedo corta con lo de un poco   
-el es siempre así, pero se que le importas-   
-apenas me conoce- replico   
-no entiendes- me explica Nero -el es así con Lady y Trish, puede coquetearles y a veces parece que tiene otras intenciones, pero estoy seguro que nunca ah intentado algo mas con ellas-   
-¿como puedes estar tan seguro?- pregunto sirviéndome un poco de vodka en un vaso   
-por que las escuche hablando de ello, cuando me mude con Dante- hago una mueca   
-el me llamo niña el otro día, supongo que solo soy eso para el-   
-no eres una niña- me dice -por que entonces yo también lo seria- me rio un poco, era demasiado pedir  que Nero me defendiera tan desinteresadamente, le doy un trago al vodka, hago una mueca cuando el calor invade mi garganta   
-debí haberlo besado y dejar que me llevara a la cama- Nero se me queda viendo -¿que?- le pregunto sintiéndome un poco mareada, así de baja es mi tolerancia al alcohol, Nico lo sabe, por eso nunca me deja tomar sola. Me siento en la silla enseguida de Nero y dejo caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa -este es un buen momento para llamar a Nico-   
-_____-  lo escucho llamarme, su voz esta muy lejos. Quiero abrir los ojos, pero siento los parpados muy pesados -______- me vuelve a llamar y me doy por vencida. 

Cuando despierto me siento un poco confundida,   estoy en mi cama cubierta por una simple sabana, tengo mi ropa puesta afortunadamente y veo a Nero recostado en el sillón que esta junto a la ventana, se ah quedado dormido igual que yo y como no me atrevo a despertarlo, me pongo de pie, haciendo el menor ruido posible, salgo a la cocina caminando de puntitas. Nico aun no ha vuelto a casa, sus llaves no están, ni tampoco hay ropa tirada en el suelo, un mal habito que suele tener cada vez que sale de noche. Doy por hecho que pasara la noche en casa de alguien mas cuando veo el reloj y me doy cuenta que son mas de las 4, en una o dos horas mas amanecerá   
-Buenos días- escucho a Nero, su voz rasposa me toma por sorpresa   
-no quería despertarte- le digo y luego recuerdo lo que paso la noche anterior,  ruedo los ojos -dime que no hice nada estúpido-   
-no tuviste tiempo- contesta haciendo lo posible por no reírse -te quedaste dormida, no sabia que fueras tan aburrida-   
-¿perdón?- digo llevándome una mano al pecho, mostrándole lo mucho que me ha ofendido   
-tomaste un poco de vodka, ni siquiera un niño se habría emborrachado con eso-   
-Nero- me quejo, el se ríe y algo se sacude en mi interior, es la primera vez que siento esa electricidad en las venas, luego veo sus ojos serenos y claros. Bajo la mirada para ver sus labios, después su cuello, recorro cada parte de su piel y de pronto soy consiente de su intoxicante olor -voy a lavarme los dientes-   
-¿sin almorzar?- lo escucho preguntarme, pero no le contesto, me encierro en el baño recargándome sobre el lavabo, me miro en el espejo, tengo las mejillas coloradas, mis ojos tienen un intenso brillo y me siento acalorada. Me lavo la cara intentando disminuir el calor, me cepillo los dientes y sonrió. Ya me siento mejor, pero me quedo ahí otros minutos meditando sobre lo que acaba de suceder, nada y todo a la vez.   
Salgo del baño, Nero esta recargado junto a la puerta con la mirada baja   
-¿tienes un cepillo extra?- pregunta sin mirarme   
-en el gabinete, detrás del espejo- le contesto, el desaparece tras la puerta. La sensación de incomodidad abandona mi cuerpo mientras me acerco a la ventana, la abro para que entre el aire fresco que golpea mi rostro suavemente y no me doy cuenta cuando Nero se aproxima a mi, colocándose a mis espaldas, siento su aliento, caliente muy cerca de mi cuello y con olor a menta, la piel se me eriza y no me atrevo a verlo. El me acaricia con una mezcla de miedo y necesidad -Nero- susurro dejándome llevar por el contacto   
-mmm- murmura el y entonces me giro, viendo su rostro lleno de confusión y deseo, las palabras se borran de mi mente y me acerco a el sin poder entender porque me parece de pronto tan atractivo, que me provoca querer tocarlo. Nero retrocede viéndome con expresión perdida. Pongo mis manos en su pecho firme, cubierto por la simple playera negra. Cierro los ojos y aspiro su olor   
-Nero- susurro -vamos a hacer un trato- le digo, muy despacio, con una voz seductora, que me sorprende a mi misma. Cada parte de mi esta haciendo o pensando cosas que jamás habría imaginado, al menos no con el   
-¿Que trato?- pregunta Nero y de pronto soy consiente de lo cerca que estamos, de como su cuerpo irradia calor, lo veo a los ojos, vivos y destellantes, sus labios  a unos centímetros de distancia   
-¿puedes ser mío?- le pregunto y se que no soy yo quien dice esas palabras, por que antes de este momento no veía a Nero de otra manera que no fuera como un amigo -quiero decir- intento corregir, pero no puedo y termino diciendo otra cosa -que quiero ser tuya, solo por hoy, sin compromisos a largo plazo- ruedo los ojos internamente, por que mi cuerpo no reacciona. Sea cual sea la respuesta de Nero se que me voy a sentir como una idiota cuando la vergüenza me consuma   
-solo por esta noche- susurra con voz baja, provocativa e irresistible. Tal vez a esto se refería aquella mujer sobre  la necesidad incontrolable de estar con alguien, por que no hay otra manera de explicar lo que acabamos de acordar. 

Nero se abalanza sobre mi, me besa los labios con desesperación y necesidad, rápidamente, es un increíble besador, cada movimiento de su boca me obliga a pedir mas. Sus manos empiezan a bajar por mi cintura, el contacto me estremece, una es suave y la otra callosa, percibo la inseguridad de el cuando me toca   
-me gusta- le digo y siento como sus manos se relajan bajando un poco mas hacia la parte posterior de mi cuerpo. Le quito la camisa y lo admiro -nada mal- susurro intentando contener la risa nerviosa, pero el no ríe, sus ojos están llenos de lujuria y deseo. Nero vuelve a besarme. Yo deslizo los dedos entre su cabello aferrándolo a mi y de pronto todo se detiene a mi alrededor, menos Nero que sigue besándome en los labios mientras mi mente empieza a divagar con otro hombre de cabello blanco. No es justo, ni para Nero ni para mi. Me alejo de el -tienes que irte- le digo entregándole la playera, el asiente lentamente aun confundido,  como si volviera en si y entonces  finalmente se retira y yo me reprocho a mi misma por ser  tan cobarde.


	10. Chapter 10

(Nero POV) 

Estoy enojado, mas que eso en realidad, ¿como puede decirme una cosa y luego otra?   
-como sea- susurro cerrando la puerta, caminando lleno de furia, mi brazo se ilumina con intensidad, afortunadamente es tarde y casi no hay gente en las calles   
-Nero- la escucho gritar   
-hablando de cambios de humor- murmuro, me doy la vuelta aun molesto ____ enarca la ceja, se que me va a reclamar algo cuando la escucho suspirar   
-No estoy enamorada de ti Nero, ni siquiera se si serias mi tipo- empieza a decir, ahora soy yo el que se siente ofendido, no es como si no tuviera una atracción por otro hombre de cabello blanco que por casualidad resulta ser mi tío. Cruzo los brazos para demostrarle mi inconformidad -perdón- susurra_____, baja la mirada y dice con vergüenza - solo quería olvidarme por un maldito momento de este ardor que siento en el pecho cada vez que lo veo con una mujer, pero entonces mientras platicaba contigo algo fue diferente  y no se que paso fue como si no fuera yo misma - la observo inseguro, entiendo lo que trata de decirme por que es algo similar a lo que yo siento   
-te gusta el viejo, pero tuviste la necesidad de estar conmigo- le digo, ella asiente y alza la mirada suavemente -yo también me siento así, amo a Kyrie aunque ya no este aquí y jamás me imagine estar con alguien que no fuera ella, pero últimamente eh tenido la necesidad de pasar mas tiempo contigo- ladeo la cabeza -y cuando dijiste que hiciéramos un trato, me deje llevar por mi instinto-   
-yo también- dice ____ en voz baja   
-entonces será mejor que me vaya al menos hasta que se calmen las cosas- ella menea la cabeza   
-no Nero- veo como sus mejillas se ruborizan -todavía quiero estar contigo- susurra, yo sonrió un poco, me inclino y le beso la frente. Ahora estoy inseguro si debo o no aceptar su propuesta, comprendo de alguna manera la situación que esta atravesando _____ por que se parece un poco a lo que yo siento, cada vez que el recuerdo de Kyrie aparece en mi mente torturándome una y otra vez  haciéndome imposible seguir adelante, es como si la vida se encargara de restregarme en la cara lo mucho que duele  su ausencia.   
_____ se acerca a mi, puedo escuchar su respiración agitada, sus latidos acelerados y puedo olerla, tiene un olor dulce y adictivo que nunca había percibido. Acaricio el cuello de _____ con suavidad, su piel se eriza ante el contacto -vamos adentro- susurra pero no me atrevo a mirarla, la sigo en silencio  dejándome llevar por su mano que se entrelaza con la mía y cuando estamos a solas en medio de su habitación  ella me suelta la mano. _____ me toma de la barbilla para obligarme a verla directamente a los ojos, no quiero mirarla y sentir como traiciono a Kyrie, así que escondo el rostro detrás de su cuello besando ligeramente cada uno de sus hombros. Entonces ella se gira   
-sin besos en los labios- me dice   
-sin besos en los labios- confirmo volviendo a concentrarme en besar su piel, ella acaricia mi espalda, me quita la playera, le sonrió levemente, sus dedos se deslizan desde mi ombligo hasta los pectorales,  llegan a mi hombro derecho y bajan hasta mi antebrazo, un escalofrió me recorre cuando ella no se detiene por el cambio de superficie, sus dedos siguen bajando hasta llegar a la palma de mi mano, entonces me mira y por primera vez siento que me roba el aliento, su mano se entrelaza con la mía de forma natural. La recargo sobre la pared, apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, subo su mano aun entrelazada con la mía y aunque por un segundo deseo besar sus labios, termino besándola en el cuello con desesperación y rabia. Ella se mueve un poco intentando librarse de mi agarre, pero solo consigue que la apriete mas a mi, un gemido escapa de su boca, dulce y provocativo al mismo tiempo   
-pídeme que me detenga- le digo con voz grave _____ no dice nada -pídemelo, por que no voy a poder hacerlo después- ella me besa con mas fuerza, muerde mi labio, gruño en voz baja, suelto su mano y la cargo de las caderas, sus piernas rodean la cintura apretándose a mi. _____ me aruña la espalda, es doloroso y placentero, nunca había tenido una  sensación así, la llevo hasta la cama en el menor tiempo posible. Caigo sobre ella con mucho cuidado al mismo tiempo que _____ comienza a besarme el cuello.   
Me niego a pensar en Kyrie mientras mis manos desnudan a _____ bajo la tenue iluminación de la habitación, pero es imposible, por que Kyrie y yo jamás hablamos de eso, ella era demasiado pura para que alguien como yo la tocara, tenia la sensación que si lo hacia seria como arruinar su inocencia, mancharla con la lujuria de un demonio. _____ por otra parte entiende bien como se siente cuando tus instintos te piden algo para saciar esa hambre que te corrompe por dentro, lo se por la manera en que sus ojos brillan, ella no me ama ni yo la amo a ella, pero es perfecto por que justo en este instante los dos nos necesitamos. 

Me deslizo dentro de ella con cuidado, _____ no me lo ha confirmado aun, pero tengo el presentimiento que esta es su primera vez, vaya coincidencia, pienso y suelto una ligera risa ____ arquea la ceja   
-¿de que te ríes?- me pregunta en voz baja   
-una tontería- contesto -no quiero lastimarte- le digo, cambiando de tema, ella menea ligeramente la cabeza   
-estoy bien- me dice, pero yo no lo estoy, requiero de  mucha voluntad para no incrementar el ritmo con el que me muevo dentro de ella, cierro los ojos mientras mi mente me recuerda su imagen, _____ es perfecta.   
-Nero- susurra. Su voz frágil y vulnerable me trae de vuelta al momento   
-¿pasa algo?- pregunto, la situación es algo incomoda y aun así no encuentro la manera de detenerme, me siento bien estando con ella y no logro entender por que todo esto paso de repente   
-quiero estar sobre ti- parpadeo y luego asiento levemente, la propuesta no me agrada del todo, pero me hago a un lado _____ también se mueve y se posiciona sobre mi despacio, su rostro revela el placer y dolor que esta sintiendo en ese instante, veo su cuerpo desnudo, toco sus pechos y me llena de vergüenza verla a los ojos, ella lo nota aunque parece no importarle y entonces dejo que tome el control de la situación. Relajándome bajo ella, sintiendo cada uno de sus complacientes movimientos.


	11. Chapter 11

La sensación que recorre mi cuerpo es indescriptible, Nero es mas de lo que podría haber imaginado. Me vuelve loca con su firmeza y movimiento a tal grado que no puedo soportarlo mas. Entonces decido cambiar de posición, el parece dudar pero termina aceptando. La timidez va disminuyendo conforme interactúan nuestros cuerpos desnudos, aun así me resulta extraño cuando suelto algunos géminos y Nero intenta complacerme haciendo todo lo posible por que yo termine primero.   
Después de unos minutos lo hago, Nero sonríe, me besa en los labios y luego se disculpa   
-perdón- dice -por romper el acuerdo- me siento mal por pedirle algo tan estúpido, pero cuando lo beso algo en mi mente me recuerda siempre a Dante y lo menos que quiero es pensar en el. Estoy exhausta cuando Nero también llega a su clímax, lo siento caer suavemente sobre mi y nuestras miradas se encuentran, los dos nos ruborizamos, luego me muevo en la cama para dejarle un poco de espacio y el se acurruca junto a mi   
-Debería limpiarlo- murmura   
-no me molesta- le digo en voz baja, acaricio su piel blanca y sin un rasguño, su bien formado torso me entretiene unos minutos antes de que su mano detenga a la mía entrelazándolas, sus ojos azul claro me miran mientras me acaricia los labios y aunque por un instante quisiera besarlo, el lo evita poniéndose de pie, veo su silueta desnuda perfectamente esculpida, cada musculo de su cuerpo esta bien trabajado, aunque no parece uno de esos hombres obsesionados con la musculatura. Lo escucho darse un baño, probablemente yo también debería hacerlo, pero estoy demasiado cansada  y me envuelvo en las sabanas antes de quedarme dormida. 

Despierto horas después, escucho ruidos en la cocina y bajo rápidamente esperando encontrarme con Nero, pero en lugar de el es a Nico a quien veo intentando cocinar una sopa instantánea   
-¿noche salvaje?- pregunta arqueando la ceja, no hay manera de negarlo, solo llevo puesta una playera y unos calzoncillos   
-oh por Dios- digo sintiendo el calor en las mejillas, me doy media vuelta y regreso a mi habitación. Ahora Nico no dejara de preguntarme con quien pase la noche o la mañana. 

Así lo hace mientras desayuna me somete a un exhaustivo interrogatorio   
-entonces ¿lo conozco?- pregunta antes de darle un mordisco al tocino freído sobre su plato, vaya combinación para el desayuno   
-no se si lo recuerdes- intento confundirla, para evitar que haga mas preguntas, aunque su interés parece no tener fin   
-dime donde lo eh visto y seguramente lo recordare-   
-mmm no lo se Nico, no recuerdo habértelo presentado- la morena rueda los ojos, toma el tenedor y enreda en el un poco de sopa   
-nena, eres mala mentirosa- dice con la boca llena, se queda callada un rato y entonces cuando pienso que se ha dado por vencida decide preguntar otra cosa -¿o es que te has arrepentido?-   
-No Nico- mis mejillas vuelven a sonrojarse -el fue increíble- Nico sonríe satisfecha   
-bien- me dice - tal vez luego pueda conocer al casanova- ahora soy yo quien rueda los ojos, me pongo de pie y le dejo claro   
-tal vez tengas que irte de nuevo esta noche- Nico suelta una carcajada   
-no hay problema- dice entre risas -lo que sea por ti cariño-


	12. Chapter 12

A pasado un mes desde el frenético encuentro entre Nero y yo, nos hemos seguido viendo a escondidas de todos. A veces el viene a mi departamento, pasa la noche conmigo y otras veces soy yo quien se queda en su habitación siempre y cuando ni Dante ni Vergil estén ahí.   
-Hey- lo saludo mientras entro en la oficina, Nero esta sentado en el viejo sofá con los audífonos alrededor del cuello   
-Ven- me dice -siéntate aquí- me acerco a el sonriéndole, estoy a punto de sentarme en el sillón cuando sus manos me toman por las caderas y termino sentada sobre sus muslos   
-tonto- le digo mirándolo a los ojos   
-te extrañe- me confiesa, ha pasado una semana sin vernos y aunque no se lo digo yo también lo extrañe -¿como salió todo?- le pregunto cambiando de tema   
-ya sabes, uno que otro demonio con aires de grandeza-   
-pero ¿los matates a todos?- pregunto tomando su rostro entre mis manos, mirando sus labios, resistiéndome a ellos   
-a todos- susurra Nero en mi oído antes de besarme- y entonces el choque de algo metálico nos detiene, tomándonos por sorpresa y no me da tiempo suficiente para alejarme de Nero. Vergil cruza el umbral de la puerta, con una expresión bastante confundida. Me siento a un lado de Nero aunque Vergil ya nos a visto, pero es suficiente para que Dante no se de cuenta de la situación, no me atrevo a ver a nadie a los ojos, mucho menos a Vergil que debe querer matarme por acercarme a su hijo   
-____ que sorpresa- comenta Dante con tono burlón -¿que te trae por aquí?- Vergil murmura algo, luego mira a Nero como si lo estuviera juzgando, suelto una incomoda risa, Nero voltea a verme preguntándose por que demonios me estoy riendo en un momento así. Me golpeo las rodillas con las palmas de mis  manos y me pongo de pie   
-tengo que irme- les digo -mi amiga Nico me dejo un encargo-   
-¿Nico?- pregunta Dante con la ceja levantada y cruzando los brazos balanceándose un poco hacia atrás, voltea a ver rápido a Vergil y le pregunta -¿tu sabias que Nico era una mujer?- Vergil encoje los hombros, rueda los ojos y se guarda cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de decir   
-no es un hombre- le digo a Dante   
-y este o esta Nico de la que hablamos ¿es la misma persona con la que Nero ha salido a tomar últimamente?- volteo a ver a Nero, sus mejillas sonrojadas y entonces entiendo a lo que Dante se refiere   
-hemos estado saliendo los tres- le explico para confirmar la cuartada de Nero   
-¿un trio?- cuestiona Dante con una sonrisa sarcástica de oreja a oreja -¿hay espacio para mi?- pregunta acercándose, sus manos intentando agarrar mi cintura, detengo sus manos en el aire y el me jala hacia el, nuestros pechos chocan y volteo a ver sus ojos claros   
-veo un brillo en ti, que no tenias antes- me susurra -y ese olor- dice, aspirando suavemente -me encanta- la piel se me eriza y las mejillas me arden   
-déjala ir Dante- interviene Vergil mirándolo con severidad -tenemos cosas de mayor importancia que requieren nuestra atención - Dante no me suelta, al contrario me pega mas a él y vuelve a susurrarme   
-por que no vienes a visitarme mas seguido dulzura, te prometo que nos vamos a divertir juntos- sus labios se acercan a los míos, sonríe y luego me deja ir.   
Volteo a ver a Nero, el ni siquiera me esta mirando   
-me voy- digo sin mirar a Vergil, estoy demasiado sonrojada para encontrarme con su mirada reprobatoria, debe estar pensando lo peor de mi. Cierro la puerta a mis espaldas y camino con algo de prisa   
-¿Que demonios fue eso?- escucho la voz de Nero preguntarme, me doy media vuelta para verle el rostro, esta enojado, muy enojado   
-no lo se- contesto intentando mantener la calma, no se por que esta tan molesto conmigo, lo miro a los ojos y el esquiva la mirada haciendo una mueca   
-no dejes que juegue contigo- me dice -es bastante obvio que al viejo le gusta ver como te sonrojas-   
-yo no me...- el me interrumpe acercándose peligrosamente   
-lo haces y le dejas claro que te gusta-   
-ni siquiera vengo aquí cuando el esta para evitar encontrármelo- Nero se acerca un poco mas   
-entonces tienes que empezar a venir cuando el este y que importa si nos escucha o no, no tiene derecho a decirnos nada cuando el lo hace todo el tiempo-   
-Nero-   
-¿que?- pregunta el dándose cuenta del volumen de su voz   
-nada- le digo, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al pensar que quizá esta un poco celoso, nos quedamos callados en medio de la calle hasta que el se rasca la nariz   
-ven cuando quieras- me dice   
-lo hare- le respondo, Nero sonríe   
-me encantaría que fuera esta noche- comenta antes de darse la vuelta y hacer un ademan de despedida.


	13. Chapter 13

Ahí estaba de nuevo, en medio de la noche y de la lluvia. Esperando a que Nero abriera la puerta, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera Dante o Vergil quienes aparecieran. No había  nadie en las calles y la mayoría de las casas a mi alrededor tenían las luces apagadas. Era una noche tranquila, de las que prefieres pasar acostado viendo una película o tomando un café. Aun no me acostumbraba del todo a este ambiente, pero jamás me negaría a un rico pan de dulce acompañado de un chocolate.   
La puerta de madera se abrió dejando ver el cabello mojado de Nero, me sonríe y le sonrió, notando la forma en que me mira, parece cansado y también se ve que esta de buen humor   
-¿estamos solos?- el menea la cabeza ocultando la sonrisa   
-Vergil esta adentro- dudo un instante antes de subir por las escaleras y entrar. Vergil esta en la oficina pero no logro verlo mientras subimos al segundo piso y llegamos a la habitación de Nero. Todo esta particularmente en silencio y me alegra que Dante no este aquí para molestarme y hacer que me sonroje   
-deberías darte un baño- me recomienda Nero   
-no es necesario, no es como si me fuera a enfermar- le digo tomando solo una toalla para secarme el cabello, Nero me presta una playera que me queda bastante larga cubriéndome hasta los muslos. Me siento en la cama tomando una almohada, el se sienta a mi lado -no soy humana, ¿recuerdas?- el no me contesta -Nero-   
-¿esta bien si vemos una película?- pregunta llevándose la mano al cuello   
-si- le digo, mirándolo confundida -¿todo bien?-   
-si- me contesta y doy por hecho que así es, ¿por que no habría de estarlo? Nero enciende el televisor y se recuesta a mi lado, tomando el control remoto para pasar indiscriminadamente varios canales antes de decidirse por una película de acción   
-ni siquiera le estas poniendo atención- me quejo con Nero al cabo de una hora   
-esta muy aburrida- comenta restándole importancia, moviéndose un poco para acomodarse mejor en el cómodo  colchón   
-tu la escogiste- le recrimino cruzándome de brazos, Nero encoje los hombros hace una mueca y me mira a los ojos   
-quiero besarte- me dice y por reflejo muevo un poco la cabeza hacia atrás recargándome en la cabecera   
-no deberías-   
-¿por que?- me pregunta el, sus ojos brillando con deseo, se supone que ya se termino esa estúpida temporada, que no debería seguirlo afectando, al menos a mi ya no me afecta o eso es lo que quiero pensar   
-_____-   
-¿mmmm?- Nero se acerca a mi lamiéndose los labios, no puedo negar que se ven tentadores, me toma ambas manos colocándolas contra el respaldo de la cabecera   
-te deseo- susurra con voz grave inclinándose sobre mi, acariciándome el rostro   
-Nero- lo llamo intentando romper lo que sea que se haya apoderado de el   
-mmm- murmura soltando mis manos y recorriendo el escote de mi blusa con las yemas de sus dedos. Sus manos bajan hasta mi cintura, levanta la tela de la blusa dejando despejado mi torso, el contacto de su mano demoniaca con mi piel provoca que algo eléctrico  me recorra-quiero que grites mis nombre toda la noche- le sonrió un poco y lo empujo hacia atrás, tratando de alejarlo, pero Nero se mantiene en su lugar y me besa. Luego me besa el vientre, los pechos y el cuello hasta que escucho la puerta de la planta baja abrirse, puede que Vergil ya se haya ido. Deslizo mis dedos entre el cabello de Nero atrayéndolo hacia mi   
-si quieres besarme de nuevo, hazlo- le digo mirando sus labios, el se acerca y me besa con necesidad, rápido y húmedo, un beso mas largo que el anterior. Suelto un fuerte gemido mientras su mano demoniaca recorre el interior de mi muslo levantándome la falda, entonces Nero me da la vuelta, me descubre la espalda y la araña con suficiente fuerza para que me corte la piel   
-lo siento- murmura, volviendo en si, no digo nada y espero a que los cortes se curen por si solos, lo cual sucede instantáneamente, me doy la vuelta para besarlo en los labios, luego lo muerdo, el se queja y se pega mas a mi, sus manos aferrándose a mi cintura con tanta fuerza que me hace sentir vulnerable, lo tomo de la mandíbula obligándolo a verme   
-hazme tuya- le pido, el me recuesta sobre la cama, acomodándose entre mis piernas y entra en mi de un solo golpe, vuelvo a gemir mas fuerte, pero no me importa, Nero se mueve con fuerza y rapidez, siento una energía oscura poseerlo y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que los dos terminemos.   
Ha sido una sesión agresiva, salvaje y diferente a las anteriores, Nero se recuesta a mi lado con los ojos cerrados, lo miro de reojo y me subo sobre él, le acaricio el rostro   
-eres perfecto Nero- le digo -cualquiera seria muy afortunada de tenerte- sus parpados se abren y me permiten ver con detalle esos ojos azules que me hipnotizan, me inclino para besarlo despacio. Disfruto ese beso como ningún otro y mi corazón se estremece cuando nos separamos, por que ninguno de los dos se atreve a aceptar la realidad. Entonces alguien golpea la puerta de la habitación   
-odio interrumpir, pero podrían ser menos ruidosos- dice Dante con sarcasmo -no quiero tener que explicarle a los vecinos que finalmente mi sobrino perdió la virginidad- Nero gruñe e intenta ponerse de pie, pero lo detengo tomándolo de la mano   
-estoy segura que no le importara un poco mas de ruido- digo sonriendo, atrayendo a Nero hacia mi, lo beso de nuevo y caemos sobre la cama, dispuestos a empezar un segundo round.


	14. Chapter 14

Nero y yo pasamos toda la noche juntos, al día siguiente bajamos a desayunar. Afortunadamente es domingo y no tengo que ir a trabajar. Nero saca una rebanada de pay de limón y la pone frente a mi   
-es tuya- me dice con una sonrisa, lo miro un segundo antes de besarlo en los labios, un beso simple y rápido   
-gracias- susurro tomando un tenedor para disfrutar del postre -de verdad amo este postre- noto como Nero me sigue mirando y le pregunto -¿quieres?- el menea la cabeza   
-no- contesta antes de ponerse de pie, abre el refrigerador y se le queda viendo   
-¿quieres que te prepare algo para desayunar?- le pregunto, Nero voltea a verme, cierra el refrigerador   
-¿segura que sabes cocinar?- encojo los hombros, dejando a un lado el pay de limón   
-eh aprendido un poco, aunque no lo creas cuando Nico se lo propone puede cocinar delicioso- Nero frunce el ceño   
-tal vez debería mudarme con ustedes para dejar de comer pizza-   
-no estaría mal- digo sin prestarle mucha importancia enfocándome en los ingredientes que necesitare para cocinar.   
Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando el aroma de la comida se esparce por la casa, Vergil y Dante aparecen   
-¿Qué es ese olor tan apetitoso?- pregunta Vergil retirando la tapadera del sartén, Dante lo mueve a un lado para darle un vistazo   
-si esto no oliera tan delicioso les preguntaría que hacen los dos juntos tan temprano- dice Dante sin voltear a verme a mi o a Nero y cuando pienso que ha terminado de molestarnos agrega -considerando que mi sobrino tuvo una noche bastante alborotada- Vergil ahoga una risa, aunque puedo ver sus labios curvados   
-deja de fastidiar viejo- Dante sonríe ante el comentario de Nero y entonces me mira fijamente por varios segundos   
-¿por que no vienes aquí y me dices si ya esta lista la comida? Temo que mi olfato no es eficiente cuando tu aroma es todo lo que se distingue en esta habitación ¿o me equivoco hermano?- de reojo veo como Vergil rueda los ojos y no contesta, busco la mirada de Nero, esta molesto y entonces Dante se ríe -solo bromeo- dice, alzando las manos aunque mas bien me da la impresión que le gusta molestar a Nero mas que a mi   
-ya esta listo- anunció, para desviar la atencion del tema, Vergil asiente como si estuviera a cargo de supervisar el desayuno, tomo cuatro platos y se los paso a Nero para que se encargue de servirlos, pero el simplemente se los da a Dante y se sienta en la mesa. Sonrió levemente, por la mirada indignada de Dante y Nero también sonrie, contento por su pequeña venganza.   
Los cuatro comemos juntos, en silencio disfrutando de la comida y se que ha quedado buena cuando mantiene callado a Dante, y a Vergil le saca una expresión de aprobación, entonces Nero dice   
-hacia mucho tiempo que no comía algo tan delicioso- Dante asiente y luego suelta   
-desde tu ultimo cumpleaños cuando Kyrie cocino para todos- Nero se queda callado, voltea a verme   
-si- dice -desde entonces- le sostengo la mirada incapaz de descifrar lo que esta pensando, tengo la habilidad para meterme en sus pensamientos mas profundos y aun así jamás me atrevería a hacerlo, no quiero invadir su privacidad incluso cuando una parte de mi se muere por preguntarle de que manera me mira y si existe la posibilidad de que un día lleguemos a ser mas que amigos.


	15. Chapter 15

En la tarde, cuando vuelvo al departamento me encuentro con Nico fumándose un cigarrillo en la entrada   
-hola nena- me saluda con una sonrisa -¿de visita con tu amigo secreto?- le sonrió y le arrebato el cigarrillo para aspirarlo, luego se lo devuelvo dejando salir el humo de mis pulmones, Nico se recarga sobre la rejilla y yo la imito   
-¿por que estas fumando afuera?- le pregunto, ella encoge los hombros y voltea el rostro para dejar salir el humo, arroja el cigarrillo al suelo apagándolo con la suela de su bota vaquera y me dice   
-tenia ganas de tomar el sol, parece una bonita tarde-   
-es cierto- confirmo mirando el cielo azul, Nico también lo mira con nostalgia y se que se acerca una de sus confesiones   
-estaba pensando en mi padre, no estoy enojada con él, se que para bien o para mal hay algo de mi que debo agradecerle, pero a veces no entiendo por que parecemos tan complicados-   
-este es un mundo complicado- le digo - aunque todos lo son, me eh dado cuenta que aquí cuesta mas trabajo mostrar tus emociones- Nico asiente y yo continuo hablando -los ángeles son bondadosos, misericordiosos y empáticos, esas son sus principales virtudes, todos se preocupaban los unos por los otros y aunque a mi siempre me trataron con diferencia no puedo quejarme por que hicieron su mejor esfuerzo al criarme, ahora entiendo que en realidad lo que no les permitía tratarme como uno de ellos era la sangre que corría por mis venas, las emociones de los demonios se basan en el egoísmo, en perjudicar al prójimo, ese lado era el que les aterraba- volteo a ver a Nico quien me escucha con atención -los humanos en cambio son mas complicados que eso, tienen diferentes matices, controlan sus instintos y a veces eso les impide hacer lo que en verdad quieren-   
-dímelo a mi- dice, cerrando los ojos un instante -supongo que nunca sabré exactamente por que mi padre nos abandono, pero no lo puedo culpar por enfocarse solamente en su investigación, en el fondo, hay una parte de mi que habría hecho lo mismo y se que por eso no me gusta crear lazos con la gente- Nico sonríe con ironía recargando so brazo sobre mi hombro -excepto tu y ese idiota con él que tu gusta pasar tiempo-   
-¿Nero?- pregunto con duda cuestionándome si Nico sabe algo mas   
-si- dice ella -se que es con el con quien te escapas por las noches, me agrada, aunque a veces se porta como un imbécil- suelto una carcajada al escuchar a Nico insultando a Nero, los dos parecen odiarse y aun así también se han encariñado, pero les cuesta trabajo admitirlo   
-mejor vamos a entrar- le digo tomándola de la mano -antes de que nos pongamos mas melancólicas- Nico se ríe y yo me limito a sonreír, puede que no sea humana, pero entiendo bien como debe sentirse saber que nunca tendrás una respuesta a una pregunta que te ha perseguido por años. 

Hablando de preguntas, son demasiadas las que me atormentan por la noche cuando me despierto agitada, eh soñado con Dante, soñé que lo besaba, me entregaba a el y en algún momento Nero nos descubría, su rostro pálido, reflejando solo decepción, la mirada llena de coraje centrada en mi, pensándolo bien ha sido una pesadilla, el mundo comenzó  a derrumbarse mientras intentaba explicarle lo que estaba pasando, el me miraba lleno de odio y entonces algo pasaba que de pronto estaba de vuelta en el infierno junto a Mundus. Tengo la garganta reseca y me toma un momento recuperar el ritmo normal de mi respiración, solo ha sido un sueño, pero me a parecido bastante real. Me dejo caer sobre la cama incapaz de dormir por el resto de la noche preguntándome ¿por que me cuesta tanto trabajo decirle a Nero que puedo estar sintiendo algo por él? Es mas complicado que eso, me digo a mi misma, él y yo teníamos un trato, sin ataduras sin involucrar los sentimientos, pero de alguna manera me eh involucrado demasiado, mas de lo que me gustaría admitir. Pienso en el rostro de Nero me pregunto si sentirá lo mismo por mi ¿por que no? Yo también soy atractiva y entiendo bien las cosas que ha tenido que vivir, pero no me parece suficiente y ¿que es suficiente? Si es conmigo con quien platica hasta quedarse dormido, es a mi a quien le ha contado sus secretos, soy yo quien le roba sonrisas aun en sus peores momentos ¿por que no seria suficiente? 

Me levanto de la cama a las cinco de la mañana, me doy un baño con agua fría para mantenerme despierta, Nico sigue dormida cuando salgo de la casa hacia el trabajo, la morena esta en la cochera arreglando su coche cuando vuelvo mas tarde. Me acuesto a dormir, estoy demasiado exhausta para pensar en algo. Ya eh pasado mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a lo mismo. Me quedo dormida rápidamente y no despierto hasta la mañana siguiente.   
Nico esta en la cocina hablando por teléfono con alguien, le grita un par de groserías y entonces nota mi presencia   
-Nero dejo esto para ti- asiento casi sin ganas, es una nota diciendo que saldrá a una misión, que estará de regreso en dos o tres días, dejo la nota sobre la mesa, desayuno algo y salgo del departamento en dirección al trabajo.   
Sigo con la misma rutina por el resto de la semana, confundida sobre lo que debo hacer, se que Nero a vuelto a la ciudad, pero no me atrevo a buscarlo, tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados para hacerlo y no tiene nada que ver con Dante, por que me eh dado cuenta que esto que siento por Nero es mas grande que cualquier tipo de atracción que llegué a sentir por Dante, es algo mas, algo que no me atrevo a decir en voz alta por no tener el valor de aceptar las consecuencias. 

 

El sábado por la noche Nico me invita a una fiesta y termino aceptando a pesar de no tener ánimos, me pongo un vestido azul marino y una chaqueta negra   
Nico chifla mirándome de pies a cabeza, me sonrojo un poco por su reacción y le sonrió, ella tampoco esta nada mal, lleva un top negro que en realidad le cubre muy poco y unos shorts oscuros, se ha quitado los lentes y sus ojos castaños resaltan mas que nunca, Nico es muy bonita aunque no le importa mucho cuidar su apariencia. Nos subimos al coche que ahora se encuentra en mejores condiciones gracias al mantenimiento de la morena, se que no lo dice, pero la sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro es suficiente para saber que es justo lo que esperaba, después de todo Nico es bastante ingeniosa. 

El coche se detiene a unas cuadras, conozco bien el lugar y me sorprende no haber adivinado antes a donde iríamos, tomando en cuenta la insistencia de Nico por que la acompañara. El letrero de Devil May Cry esta parpadeando, tal vez Nico pueda arreglarlo ahora que todos son buenos amigos, me bajo del coche desganada, Trish esta afuera platicando con un hombre al que no reconozco, es de piel morena y lleva puesto un sombrero. De igual manera saludo a los dos, Nico abre la puerta y me obligo a entrar, no veo a Nero en ninguna parte, en cambio es Dante el que se acerca saludando a Nico con una sonrisa coqueta que sonroja a mi amiga, el gesto ya no me incomoda en absoluto. Dante nos ofrece una bebida, la tomo sin dudarlo y me la llevo a la boca tan pronto como me es posible, el alcohol causa un efecto instantáneo que agradezco cuando Nero sale de la cocina y nuestras miradas se encuentran. Tal vez haya llegado la hora de hablar con el.


	16. Chapter 16

Sus ojos azules me miran bajo la tenue luz de la habitación. Me miran solo a mi entre todas las mujeres y aunque mi corazón se acelera mientras mi mirada baja hasta sus labios no me atrevo a moverme, a cruzar la habitación y sentarme a su lado, susurrarle al oído que prefiero marcharme para estar a solar con el ¿como podría? Me pregunto, ¿quien me ha dado el derecho de enamorarme de Nero?   
Así de pronto, así de rápido las miradas hostiles se habían convertido en platicas sobre nuestros mas profundos sentimientos, le conté mi historia y el me conto la suya sin temor a ser juzgados o rechazados. Tuvimos una conexión especial, no fue instantánea, se construyo poco a poco, basada en la confianza y la comprensión, por que yo entendía por lo que estaba pasando y el también me entendía a mi. 

Nero avanza entre las personas, caminando hacia la mesa para tomar un bocadillo, de pronto me siento vacía, me falta el aire y salgo de aquel lugar. No pienso decir nada, no tengo el derecho después de faltar a mi promesa   
-¿estas bien?- me pregunta Nico sentándose a mi lado, lleva una cerveza en la mano y me sonríe comprensivamente   
-estoy bien- le digo esperando que crea mi mentira, ella frunce el ceño   
-¿por que no le dices?- cuestiona con algo de fastidio en su voz   
-¿decirle que?-   
-¡da! - dice ella meneando la cabeza -que te gusta-   
-no puedo- le explico -no después de lo que mi padre le hizo a Kyrie- Nico alza las manos al aire, se pone de pie y se va hablando sola   
-par de idiotas- murmura y aun así logro escucharla, pero tiene razón, no es mi padre el motivo por el que no le puedo confesar mis sentimientos a Nero, ni siquiera yo se por que no me puedo armar de valor y decirle que me perdone, que no se como paso pero me enamore de el, que no era mi intención y que tampoco me arrepiento.   
Le doy un ultimo trago a la bebida que Dante me ha dado antes, al menos borracha no me tengo que preocupar por Nero. 

Lamentablemente no todo sale como espero. Vergil me esta observando en silencio, ese silencio que te hela la piel, tiene los labios en una línea recta   
-tu amiga tiene razón- lo oigo decir y veo como le cuesta trabajo no hablar de la manera arrogante en la que acostumbra -son un par de idiotas- inmediatamente me arrepiento de mi pensamiento anterior, Vergil esta siendo el mismo de siempre   
-¿tu que puedes saber?- pregunto consiente que el culpable de mi valentía ah sido el alcohol, el cruza los brazos como si se preguntara ¿por que esta hablando con migo? desvía la mirada hacia el callejón donde Trish continua platicando con el hombre de sombrero -es mi hijo- dice al final de cuentas -y puede que no lo haya visto crecer, pero se cual es la causa de su mal humor-   
-¿a si?- le pregunto poniéndome de pie en un torpe movimiento -¿y cual es?-   
-Dante- sentencia Vergil. Escuchar su nombre me produce un escalofrió, pero me limito a fruncir el ceño -piensa que aun te interesa-   
-ya no- le digo a Vergil alejando la mirada, el hace una mueca y su rostro vuelve a ser inexpresivo   
-habla con el- me dice antes de darse la vuelta y subir las escaleras de concreto -o yo me encargare de que lo hagan-   
A pesar de mi estado actual, la acción de Vergil me parece tierna y un tanto fraternal, quizá aunque las cosas no sean perfectas Nero y el por fin están interactuando con mas facilidad. 

Me quedo ahí unos minutos mas, hasta que las piernas se me enfrían y me veo obligada a entrar en la oficina, las luces ahora están apagadas y no puedo encontrar a Nico por ninguna parte, ni siquiera el cabello blanco de Nero resalta en la oscuridad.   
Me muevo entre las personas que bailan al ritmo de la música, no tenia idea que a Dante le gustaba organizar este tipo de fiestas, llego a la cocina y aunque no me topo con ningún rostro familiar me alegra estar ahí. Tomo del refrigerador una cerveza, no es el tipo de bebida que me gusta tomar, pero es suficiente para lograr mi objetivo, me llevo a la boca la punta de la botella y alguien la arrebata de mis manos   
-ya es suficiente- me dice una voz   
-es la primera- me quejo al mismo tiempo que unas manos me rodean la cintura guiándome de nuevo entre la gente, distingo el cabello blanco y lo ojos azules, pero no puedo ver mas allá 

Cuando recupero la noción de lo que esta pasando siento una punzada en la cabeza y aunque la música sigue retumbando en mis oídos logro distinguir dos voces masculinas   
-cuídala- oigo decir a Vergil -no quiero tener un legado de alcohólicos que ensucien el nombre de Sparda- escucho un gruñido y entonces la puerta se abre, Nero entra por ella. Me apresuro a cerrar los ojos, no quiero hablar con el y prefiero que piense que estoy dormida. Nero se sienta junto a mi en silencio por varios minutos, me acaricia el cabello y un poco el rostro, aunque no lo veo puedo asegurar que me esta mirando, mas tarde se acurruca junto a mi y su brazo me rodea la cintura procurando no recargar todo su peso sobre mi. El calor de su cuerpo me reconforta, estoy a punto de quedarme dormida cuando alguien entra a la habitación, Nero vuelve a sentarse sobre la cama   
-tranquilo- escucho decir a Dante -solo quería asegurarme que estuviera en buenas manos- Nero no le contesta nada y entonces Dante vuelve a hablar -ella es especial- dice por primera vez con tono serio -lo supe desde que la vi- algo en mi se estremece, nunca pensé que Dante pudiera decir eso de mi   
-lo se- le contesta Nero mientras su mano vuelve a acariciarme con suavidad. Irremediablemente el sueño comienza a apoderarse de mi. Escucho a Dante salir de la habitación y entonces Nero susurra -se que eres especial ______, pero yo ¿también soy especial para ti?-


	17. Chapter 17

-¿que paso contigo anoche?- pregunta Nico  cuando regreso a casa antes del atardecer -ya no volví a verte y me preocupe por ti, pensé que estarías aquí, pero la casa estaba vacía-   
-no me sentía bien, ya sabes lo que me pasa con el alcohol- Nico esta a punto de reprocharme algo cuando la interrumpo - voy a estar en mi habitación por si me necesitas-   
-¿_____?-   
-¿si?-   
-¿Nero y tu siguen sin hablar verdad?-   
-no tengo nada que decirle Nico- digo dándome la vuelta, sintiéndome como una mentirosa. 

Hoy por la mañana quien me despertó fue Dante   
-hay un poco de pizza por si quieres almorzar- dijo guiñándome un ojo   
-gracias-le respondí y después de unos minutos baje a desayunar, si es que a eso se le puede llamar desayuno. Salí de la  cocina con dos rebanadas de pizza. Dante estaba sentado con los pies sobre el escritorio. Seis rebanadas de pizza frente a el, una mas en su mano a punto de ser devorada   
-Nero salió, tenia una misión pendiente- no le contestó nada, se que me lo dice para molestarme -pensé que después de que te cuido toda la noche te importaría saberlo- agrega   
-no necesito que me cuiden- le respondo finalmente   
-no dije que lo necesitaras- Dante me guiñe un ojo, toma otra rebanada de pizza entre sus dedos y se la lleva a la boca -deliciosa- murmura, arqueo una ceja   
-empiezo a pensar que te gusta mas la pizza que las mujeres- Dante se ríe golpeando el escritorio con la palma de su mano   
-te sorprenderías- contesta. Cuando veo a Dante sigo pensando que es muy atractivo, pero ya no siento el deseo de estar con el como antes   
-¿donde esta Vergil?- le pregunto intentando romper el incomodo silencio   
-arriba leyendo-   
-que novedad- suelto un suspiro- ustedes tienen hábitos muy arraigados- Dante se ríe no por lo que haya dicho yo, sino por algo que debe estar pensando, baja las piernas del escritorio y camina hacia mi, lento y seguro, con la arrogancia que lo caracteriza   
-¿quieres que hablemos también del habito de mi sobrino?, por que últimamente ustedes dos pasan mucho tiempo juntos- intento no sonrojarme aunque no se si el esfuerzo es suficiente   
-pervertido- le digo empujándolo con la mano, el me sostiene la muñeca y mi mano se queda sobre su trabajado pecho, entonces empiezo a ponerme nerviosa, no por que lo este disfrutando sino por que se lo mucho que le encanta a Dante jugar con mis emociones -suéltame- le exijo y el solo esboza una sonrisa torcida, cierro los ojos con fastidio. Dante se ríe y al fin libera mi muñeca   
-¿que pasa?- pregunta con tono burlón -¿por que ninguno admite que se gustan?-   
-eso no te importa-   
-pero a él si- dice Dante apuntando a la puerta mientras se sienta tranquilamente en su escritorio. Nero entra en la oficina segundos después, su rostro esta sucio y tiene una pequeña cortada en la mejilla derecha, sus ojos me miran sorprendido y luego ven a Dante con fastidio, aunque el solo sonríe orgulloso por la incomoda situación que ah creado entre nosotros. Nero atraviesa la oficina   
-Buenos días- me dice sin mas   
-buenos días- contesto débilmente decepcionada por su frialdad, luego lo veo subir por las escaleras a paso apresurado. Dante vuelve a reírse   
-¿ya te vas?- me pregunta cuando me ve ponerme de pie   
-no- le digo con una sonrisa triunfal -solo voy a robarte el ultimo pedazo de pizza- el se queja, pero es demasiado tarde, la ultima rebanada es mía y no le queda mas que contemplar como la devoró lentamente. 

Nero baja de nuevo unos minutos después con el rostro limpio y ropa diferente   
-¿y el viejo?- pregunta   
-se enojo por que  me termine la pizza- Nero hace una mueca de satisfacción   
-¿y Vergil?-   
\- arriba leyendo ¿por que?-   
-quiero hablar contigo-  dice estirando la mano para rodear mi cintura, de pronto lo único que veo son sus labios, el me acerca a su cuerpo   
-¿s sobre que?- tartamudeo   
-¿no eso obvio?- no, quiero responderle,  pero no me atrevo a mentirle mucho menos después de lo que escuche anoche, pero el no espera mi respuesta y me planta un beso que me hace despertar de golpe, no se por que me empeño en negarlo cuando lo único que quiero es estar en sus brazos. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por sus labios. 

Nero, un día de estos voy a terminar confesándote todo lo que siento por ti.


	18. Chapter 18

Ha sido un día largo en el trabajo, eh tenido que cubrir el turno de uno de los chicos y para mi mala suerte a un idiota se le ha ocurrido que no tiene nada mejor que hacer mas que molestarme y no me refiero a Dante, por primera vez no es el quien bromea y me lanza miradas coquetas. Es un tipo al que mi jefe ha llamado Jack, no es feo en realidad, pero habla hasta por los codos y demasiado alto, por si fuera poco esta con sus amigos y parece que eso le da mas valor para seguir hablándome   
-tengo que trabajar- le digo esperando a que pida algo para comer o tomar, me da igual en realidad, pero preferiría estar tras la caja registradora que aquí junto a su mesa   
-¿cual es la prisa muñeca?- me sonríe, desagradablemente. Mi rostro continua inexpresivo como espero que se quede hasta que este sujeto se valla -estaba viendo el menú con los chicos, pero cuando te vi se me termino antojando otra cosa- hago lo posible por no rodar los ojos le partiría la cara si no estuviera trabajando   
-necesito una orden- le digo intentando apresurarlo   
-si, entonces dame un beso- suelta una risa y sus amigos también se ríen provocando que los otros clientes volteen a vernos -perdón un vaso con agua-   
-¿solo eso?-   
-por el momento preciosa, no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente- guiñe el ojo y me doy la vuelta ocultando mi cara de disgustó   
-¿todo bien?- pregunta mi jefe cuando llego a la ventana de la cocina   
-si, el idiota solo quiere un vaso con agua y sus amigos van a compartirlo con el- Johnny  se ríe   
-avísame si se quiere pasar de listo-   
-claro- 

Quince minutos mas y terminara mi turno, estoy ansiosa por irme por que las bromas y piropos corrientes no han terminado. Jack parece estar mas motivado después de pedir una cerveza y Johnny empieza a desesperarse con su actitud   
-no iras a casa sola- me dice, sonrió sabiendo que no necesito que me proteja, pero se que tiene buenas intenciones y por eso acepto que me  acompañe   
-¡oye linda!- me llama Jack al mismo tiempo que un cliente nuevo entra   
-ya vamos a cerrar- le digo al visitante a quien no volteo a ver mientras camino a la mesa de Jack   
-no estoy aquí para comer- me responde, esta vez volteo a verlo y sonrió. Nero se sienta en la barra saludando a Johnny   
-¿ese idiota es tu novio?- pregunta Jack obviamente molesto   
-¿y que si lo es?- Jack se ríe demasiado fuerte para que Nero lo escuche   
-apuesto a que no duraría ni cinco minutos peleando conmigo- Jack hace fuerza con sus brazos haciendo destacar sus bíceps, aparenta ser fuerte, incluso mas que Nero, pero dudo mucho que tenga un poder similar   
-yo no lo provocaría- digo riéndome por primera vez. Veo de reojo como Nero sonríe -¿vas a pedir algo?- le pregunto a Jack   
-me trajiste la cuenta y entre tantos números no pude encontrar tu teléfono- sus amigos vuelven a reírse. Johnny sale de la cocina secándose las manos   
-ya es suficiente- les dice a los chicos, solo Jack y su grupito siguen en el local y se que ya han colmado la paciencia de mi jefe cuando el interviene   
-solo estamos bromeando- se excusa Jack -¿o no es así preciosa?- el tipo estira la mano para acariciar la mía, Nero se voltea claramente molesto, aprieto la mano de Jack invitándolo a levantarse, el sonríe y yo también   
-¿por que no dejas de portarte como un idiota Jack?- digo llevándome su brazo tras su espalda, el chico hace una mueca de dolor y asiente con la poca dignidad que aún le queda. Johnny suelta una carcajada   
-paguen la cuenta y lárguense de una vez- les dice. El grupo de chicos lo obedecen saliendo uno a uno del local, el ultimo de ellos saca un billete sin esperar por su cambio y luego Jack también se marcha.   
Suelto un suspiro aliviada por que finalmente se hayan ido. No me gusta causarle problemas a mi jefe   
-lo siento Johnny-   
-no hay problema, se merecía eso y mas- Johnny camina hacia la puerta para salir del local y bajar la cortina de metal.   
-¿y a ti que te ah traído por aquí?- le pregunto a Nero   
-vine por ti- su brazo me rodea la cintura y me besa los labios. Johnny entra segundos después   
-ya puedes irte _____-   
-gracias jefe, nos vemos mañana- me quito el mandil y le tomo la mano a Nero para salir por la puerta trasera   
-¡vayan con cuidado!- nos grita Johnny sacudiendo la mano para despedirse 

-¿todos los días tienes que lidiar con tipos como ese?- pregunta el ojiazul, encojo los hombros a modo de respuesta   
-no siempre, es mas común cuando tengo que cubrir el turno de alguien mas, por las mañanas el local es bastante tranquilo-   
-puedo venir por ti cada vez que salgas tarde-   
-gracias, eso estaría bien- llegamos a casa, las luces de adentro están apagadas y doy por hecho que Nico esta dormida   
-¿quieres pasar?- le pregunto a Nero, la tenue luz de la entrada iluminando sus perfectas facciones, debí haberme fijado mas en el la primera vez que lo vi  y habría notado que es mas atractivo de lo que pensé   
-no- lo escucho decir -mañana tengo que volver a Fortuna-   
-¿a Fortuna?- pregunto, el se rasca la nariz   
-solo iré unos días, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas que Kyrie dejo pendientes-   
-ah- murmuró- entonces nos vemos luego- le digo, dando un paso hacia la entrada. Nero me toma de la mano, me da la vuelta y me obliga a verlo, sus ojos me miran fijamente debilitándome al instante   
-cuando regrese hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo- dice y yo asiento, lo abrazo unos segundos y luego lo dejo ir despidiéndome de él con un beso.


	19. Chapter 19

Los días pasan lentos, quito la hoja del calendario que compró Nico a principios del año. Hace tres días que Nero se fue y no eh tenido noticias de el, ni siquiera se ha comunicado para hacernos saber que ha llegado sano y salvo   
\- ey nena, ¿que dices si hoy por la noche me dejas organizar una pequeña reunión?- enarco la ceja cruzándome de brazos ante la pregunta de Nico   
-la ultima vez que organizaste una pequeña reunión terminaste invitando hasta el repartidor de pizzas-   
-si, si- dice la morena muy animada -pero era un amigo de la secundaria- le dirijo una mirada de sospecha   
-¿cual era su nombre?- ella duda un instante -¡aja! Ya sabia que no lo conocías- Nico hace la mirada triste con el único propósito de intentar convencerme   
-por favor-dice con un tono suplicante   
-no-   
-por favor- insiste   
-no Nico y ya deja de mirarme así- la morena hace un puchero y tengo que admitir que me provoca un poco de ternura   
-¿será pequeña?- ella asiente con una sonrisa   
-si, te lo prometo- dice antes de salir corriendo para plantarme un beso en la mejilla   
-bien por que mañana tengo que ir a trabajar- ruedo los ojos con cansancio sabiendo que Nico ya no puede escucharme pues ha salido de la casa. Escucho el motor del auto encendiéndose y los neumáticos derrapar  contra el pavimento 

Estoy limpiando la casa cuando suena el timbre de la puerta, es Nico quien vuelve con botanas y aperitivos para la pequeña reunión   
-no tienes idea de a quien me encontré mientras realizaba las compras-   
-no Nico no tengo idea- ella se sienta sobre el sofá exhausta, la imito y enciendo el televisor, yo también tengo bien merecido un descanso -adivina- me dice. Encojo los hombros   
-no lo se- le respondo desinteresadamente   
-una amiga del colegio, tenia años sin verla, se que te va a encantar conocerla-   
-¿vendrá a la reunión?- Nico asiente alegremente   
-ah ¡si!- grita de repente, seguramente va a contarme otra cosa sin importancia -el chico duro ya volvió- me quedo viendo fijamente el televisor, no necesito ver a Nico para saber que tiene una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro -y también lo eh invitado-. 

Me eh cambiado de ropa al menos seis veces, probando entre vestidos, pantalones, blusas de distintos cortes y colores y termino escogiendo unos pantalones ajustados con rasgaduras en la zona del muslo, una blusa sin mangas color gris y una camisa blanca con cuadros azul marino. Un estilo sexy que no deja de ser casual. Me miro en el espejo, ¿desde cuando me preocupo tanto por como me veo?. Finjo no saber la respuesta y me pongo los zapatos cómodos y simples en color azul marino. 

Nico enciende la música y la oigo cantar a todo pulmón, luego alguien toca a mi puerta.   
-voy- grito para que puedan escucharme a pesar del ruido. Abro la puerta y veo a Nero sonriéndome con cansancio   
-hola- susurra   
-hola- le respondo sintiendo como mi corazón se acelera- todavía es temprano- comento intentando que mi voz no tiemble mientras lo digo -pero si quieres puedes pasar- el asiente y da un paso al interior de mi habitación   
-Nico me ha invitado- dice el, quizá para romper el incomodo silencio entre nosotros   
-si- respondo débilmente -me lo comento en la tarde-   
-te miras bien- dice apuntando a mi ropa   
-gracias- otro largo silencio le sigue a esa palabra, finjo estar poniéndome labial cuando Nero se pone de pie   
-voy a estar afuera- dice de repente y sale del cuarto   
Me recargo en el peinador, cerrando los ojos por lo tonta  que estoy siendo con el, no puedo evitarlo, tengo miedo de estar a solas con Nero y platicar de lo que hemos dejado pendiente  la ultima vez.   
Me toma unos minutos armarme de valor y salir de la habitación. Veo a unas diez personas con bebidas en sus manos, todo parece bastante tranquilo hasta que entro en la cocina y veo a una chica platicando con Nero, algo bastante normal si no fuera por el hecho de que la susodicha lleva puesto un vestido demasiado ajustado y que claramente esta coqueteando con el. No tengo tiempo de decir nada, alguien me toma de los hombros y cuando me doy cuenta que es Nico ella me dice   
-te presento a Dana, es mi antigua compañera del colegio- maldita coincidencia, saludo a Dana con la sonrisa mas falsa que tengo, veo a Nero quien parece darse cuenta de la situación   
-mucho gusto- digo con dificultad, Nico sonríe   
-el es Nero- le dice a Dana -aunque creo que ya se conocen-   
-si, le preguntaba por que nunca nos habíamos visto- responde Dana, es joven, con piernas largas y cabello rojo, Nero tiene las mejillas sonrojadas. Nico se ríe y luego cuando se da cuenta que probablemente la estoy viendo con una mirada asesina, deja de hacerlo   
-_____- me dice -¿por que no me acompañas a poner más botana- genial, lo que me faltaba que Nico los deje solos   
-claro- articulo con mucho esfuerzo, aunque termina sonando bastante normal. La trampa de Nico resulta ser  una mentira, cuando salimos de la cocina ella se va con unos de sus amigos y me deja sola en medio de la habitación. Volteo de reojo a la cocina, Nero sigue platicando con Dana, puedo entrar ahí e inventarme una escusa, pero en lugar de eso, entro a mi recamara, me siento junto a la ventana y respiro el aire fresco del exterior. 

Cuando me siento mal por estar haciendo un berrinche, salgo de mi cuarto, todo esta mas callado entonces. Y me doy cuenta que todos están sentados en una especie de círculo, sino fueran humanos pensaría que están invocando a un demonio o algo así. Nero esta sentado enseguida de Dana, los dos hablan bajito y ella a veces se ríe, una risa bastante fingida para mi gusto. Nico alza la vista 

-ey _____- me llama alzando la voz para que la escuche -¿por que no te nos unes?-   
-¿a que?- le pregunto   
-estamos jugando a la botella, ya sabes eso de verdad o reto-  en realidad no lo se, en el inframundo jamás vi ese juego, ni siquiera entre los demonios mas antiguos. Nico parece notar que no se a lo que se refiere y entonces se pone de pie. Me toma de la mano y me lleva con ella hasta sentarme a su lado. Ahora yo también formo parte del misterioso circulo   
-gírala- susurra Nico haciendo un gesto con su mano. Nero esta sentado frente a mi y aunque no entiendo muy bien de lo que se trata hago lo que Nico me ha dicho   
-Peter ¿verdad o reto?- pregunta alguien mas a un chico de cabello oscuro   
-verdad-   
-cuanto tiempo es lo mas que has durado sin bañarte- el tal Peter sonríe   
-cuatro días-  admite. Todos en la habitación se ríen burlándose de su respuesta. Entonces alguien mas gira la botella de nuevo y esta vez apunta hacia Nico   
-¿verdad o reto?- le preguntan a la morena   
-reto-   
-enséñanos tu ropa interior- Nico sonríe, se pone de pie y se levanta la blusa como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, sus tatuajes del abdomen y su sostén quedan expuestos completamente. Nero se pone una mano enfrente de los ojos para no ver nada y yo me rio de su expresión. Nico gira la botella y esta vez llega mi turno. Nico se ríe   
-¿verdad o reto?-me pregunta Nero mirándome fijamente   
-reto- contesto sin dudarlo   
-Bésame- dice el, Dana voltea a verlo con expresión confundida y Nico grita de emoción   
-tienes que besarlo- dice la morena empujándome para que me acerque a el. Nero sonríe con malicia y cuando estoy cerca de sentarme junto a el, su manos me toman de la cintura y termino sentada sobre su regazo. Sus labios chocan con los míos dulcemente y me pierdo en ese instante, que parece eterno.


	20. Chapter 20

Terminamos de jugar una hora después.  Nero se queda para ayudarnos a recoger y aunque no lo admito estoy feliz de que Dana se haya dado por vencida cuando Nero me pidió que lo besara. Ya ni siquiera estoy enojada por eso. Ha sido una bonita velada a pesar de que mañana tenga que levantarme temprano para ir a trabajar   
-voy a dormirme- dice Nico -estoy exhausta-   
Nero se sienta en el sofá y yo lo sigo   
-tengo algo que decirte- sus palabras me ponen nerviosa de nuevo -ahora que volví a Fortuna me di cuenta que ya no hay nada ahí por lo que deba regresar, así que Dante me sugirió quedarme a vivir con él todo el tiempo que necesite, pero para ser sinceros tampoco me siento bien invadiendo su espacio, mucho menos si sigue llevando a tantas mujeres para pasar el rato- Nero se queda callado -lo lamento- me dice -no estaba pensando lo que decía-   
-no te preocupes, ya no siento nada por él- le digo mirándolo a los ojos, el asiente y continua   
-el punto es que pienso mudarme-   
-es una buena idea- admito   
-¿te mudarías conmigo?- pregunta de repente, el corazón se me acelera, ni siquiera estoy segura que una nefilim como yo pueda sentir todo lo que Nero me provoca   
-¿perdón?- pregunto con incredulidad, el se rasca la nariz   
-me gustas- dice provocando una sonrisa automática en mi rostro -y quisiera que te mudaras conmigo-   
-¿por que?-   
-por que disfruto de tu compañía-   
-no- le digo -¿por que te gusto?- Nero se queda callado y cuando vuelve a hablar lo hace mirándome a los ojos   
-eres fuerte, valiente, divertida, sexy y no se, me gustas, desde que supe que no eras mi hermana-   
-¿tu hermana?- Nero se ríe bajando el rostro con vergüenza   
-llegaste con mi padre, todo lo que sabia era de su ambición por el poder y nada mas ¿por que otra cosa lo acompañarías si no fuera por que eres su hija?- entrecierro los ojos pensando en mil opciones mas -¿que? Eso fue lo que pensé-  se defiende el ojiazul, mientras las orejas se le ponen rojas   
-ven acá- extiendo los brazos, Nero se acerca y lo beso con suavidad -vamos a mudarnos juntos- le respondo finalmente aceptando su propuesta, sus brazos me rodean la cintura y el cae suavemente sobre mi, la fuerza con que Nero me sostiene es abrumadora, aunque en la mayoría de las ocasiones ni siquiera lo noto. Nero me besa mordiéndose  el labio,  se pone de rodillas sobre el sillón y se quita la camisa, su pecho desnudo parece una verdadera obra de arte y no puedo evitar poner mis manos sobre el, entonces lo escucho gruñir un poco, con una voz mas grave e irreconocible   
-debería irme- lo escucho decir y me da la impresión que lo ha dicho para el mismo   
-quiero que te quedes- susurro antes de volverlo a besar, mi lengua entra en su boca, saboreando cada rincón  de ella, Nero me toma de las muñecas apretandolas con una fuerza prácticamente animal que me preocuparía si  en realidad me causara daño, pero no lo hace, no hay forma en que Nero pueda lastimarme, así que me quedo ahí bajo su cuerpo totalmente a su merced, dispuesta a hacer lo que sea que le plazca. Siento sus labios depositando pequeños besos en mi mandíbula bajando por mi cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula donde me muerde un poco y una excitación descomunal recorre mi cuerpo, esta vez soy yo quien suelta un gruñido, empujo a Nero y en un rápido movimiento me coloco sobre él, sus ojos brillan llenos de pasión  y deseo   
-Nico se puede despertar- lo escucho decir y se que tiene razón, pero ya no puedo detener esta necesidad que me hierve la sangre   
-deja de hacer ruido- le susurro, el hace lo posible por no reírse   
-me encanta ver tu desesperación en momentos así- dice en una mezcla de burla y provocación. Entonces soy yo quien se quita la blusa, dejando a la vista mis senos tan solo cubiertos por el sostén de encaje negro   
-de verdad quieres ver quien tiene mayor control- el sonríe con la mirada perdida en la parte superior de mi cuerpo, se inclina hacia mi para besarme los pechos, asegurándose de dejar algunas marcas, suelto un gemido, Nero se apresura a cubrirme la boca y entonces los dos nos reímos   
-tal vez debamos esperar  unos días  mas-   
-sí  tal vez- Nero me besa en los labios por ultima vez antes de ponerse de nuevo la camisa   
-será mejor que me vaya-   
-te prometo recompensarte cuando estemos solos- Nero se ríe antes de darse la vuelta y despedirse de mi. 

Nico hace un puchero cuando le doy la noticia, pero finalmente me abraza y me desea suerte   
-tendré mas espacio para mi sola, puedo ocupar tu recamara con algo de arte y...- no escucho que mas dice, por que sale del departamento hablando sobre el cuarto de herramientas en el que convertirá  mi habitación 

Esa mañana voy al trabajo, todo parece normal hasta que Jack se interpone en mi camino   
-Hola preciosa- me saluda con una sonrisa torcida -pensaba acompañarte al trabajo-   
-no necesito que me acompañen- le contesto. Ojala Jack supiera quien era  mi detestable padre, tal vez así se le quitaría lo insistente o al menos tendría una idea de mi verdadera naturaleza   
-no deberías andar sola por las calles, no sabes quien puede intentar aprovecha...-   
-¿hablas en serio?- le pregunto dejando de caminar, claramente irritada   
-no me gusta cuando una mujer me habla así- Jack se pone frente a mi, intentando acorralarme, ruedo los ojos por la estúpida sonrisa que aparece en su rostro, llena de arrogancia   
-Jack- le digo -a mi no me gusta cuando un hombre que claramente no me interesa sigue molestándome- el moreno arquea una ceja, indignado por mis palabras y me queda claro que esta enojado por lo que le eh dicho   
-¿Por qué no la dejas en paz de una buena vez?- le advierte Nero -o quizá prefieras que te parta la cara-   
-¿tu?- pregunta Jack con ironía -dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo con ese brazo de juguete que seguramente has sacado de una tienda de disfraces- Nero voltea a ver su brazo y se truena los dedos   
-no tienes idea- le digo a Jack dando unos pasos hacia atrás, en general preferiría que Nero no tuviera que enfrentarse a nadie, pero con los tipos como Jack se que no hay muchas opciones para hacerlos entender y tal como esperaba, en cuestión de segundos Nero termina dejando en el suelo al moreno, se que no tiene heridas graves, pero le ha dado un buen susto y eso es suficiente.   
-no vuelvas a molestarla o te las veras de nuevo conmigo- Jack ni siquiera responde, Nero me toma de la cintura haciéndome caminar muy  cerca de él, el calor que emite su cuerpo es como si estuviera en casa y se que no hay otro lugar a donde pertenezca si no es a su lado.


	21. Epílogo

Después de un mes Nero y yo hemos elegido el lugar ideal para mudarnos, un pequeño apartamento de tres habitaciones, es justo lo que necesitamos y podemos pagar la renta con mi sueldo. Nero y Nico se han vuelto socios, por así decirlo, ella le a ayudado a reparar a Red Queen y los dos suelen trabajar juntos desde que Nero ha implementado una versión móvil del negocio familiar para contribuir en los gastos.   
Todo marcha bien, excepto que un par de días atrás Nero ha estado actuando bastante distante, no me dice el motivo y empiezo a preocuparme cuando una noche tampoco llega a dormir, Nico me explica que han tenido que trabajar hasta tarde y aunque intento creerle, una parte de mi no esta del todo conforme. Así que decido hacer algo que no esta nada bien y termino siguiendo a Nero cuando sale de casa al día siguiente. 

Nero se dirige al cementerio, lo veo llevarle flores a una tumba y entonces mientras lo escucho hablar en voz, la vergüenza me invade, decido irme con el poco orgullo que aun me queda cuando la voz de Nero me llama   
-ven acá- me dice sin escucharse molesto, su brazo me rodea la espalda -estaba hablando con Kyrie- me explica -le platicaba de ti, también me estaba disculpando por venir a verla hasta ahora-   
-¿que le platicabas de mi?-   
-como me enamore de ti, como supe que quería estar contigo para siempre-   
-suena realmente dulce- Nero deja salir una risa nerviosa y deposita un beso en mi frente   
-te amo- me dice haciéndome sonreír de oreja a oreja   
-también te amo Nero- el asiente, conforme con mi respuesta, me toma de la mano y se despide de Kyrie prometiéndole que volverá a visitarla pronto.   
Caminamos juntos por un rato, disfrutando del agradable clima y quizá es eso lo que me hace sincerarme finalmente   
-no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti- Nero me aprieta la mano y sonríe   
-¿si algún día tuvieras que volver a donde sea que los ángeles pertenecen...- no lo dejo terminar y le respondo inmediatamente   
-no iría si no puedo llevarte conmigo, me escondería en el infierno contigo por la eternidad, no me importa donde este, me importa que tu estés a mi lado-   
-es lo mas cursi que te eh escuchado decir- admite Nero riéndose un poco, le pego en el hombro y entonces el me besa, sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos, su Devil bringer iluminándose de un dorado resplandeciente


End file.
